Evergreen
by Babes in Arms
Summary: Harry struggles to find his place in a world he never thought he'd be a part of.   He unexpectedly finds comfort in one Draco Malfoy, and together they teach each other how to live with solace. Post-Hogwarts, Deathly Hallows compliant, EWE.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Description:** Harry struggles to find his place in a world he never thought he'd be a part of. He unexpectedly finds comfort in one Draco Malfoy, and together they teach each other how to live with solace. Caring for his Godson, dealing with new emotions and living a life he never dreamed possible. Can Harry suffer the slings and arrows? Post-Hogwarts, Deathly Hallows compliant, EWE.

**AN:** This is my first Drarry fic, I've been thinking about it for a LONG time and have finally gotten the chance to write it (and I'm so happy I did). I'm going to go ahead and give you some warnings: This is going to be an angsty fic, of course there are going to be nice fun moments along the way, but in general it's not going to be an easy ride. It's also slash and rated M for a reason. There will be violence and there will be sex so ye be warned. OH and hey, guess what! I love reviews! They make me want to write more, therefore update faster so please leave them no matter how short or long.

**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned it but I don't. All right's go to J.K Rowling and her crew.

_Evergreen_

Chapter 1, "Out of the Fog"

The funeral for Severus Snape was held in a small cemetery a few weeks after the war had ended. Harry had vowed to make sure the man got the recognition he deserved. He wanted Snape to be remembered for the man he truly was. Unfortunately, neither the press nor the Ministry cared enough to change the public opinion on Snape, leaving Harry to pay for a funeral that only a few would attend.

It was a beautiful day, in a sad sort of way. It was springtime so the grass was remarkably green and the trees made a canopy over the gravestones. The cemetery was on the coast, overlooking the ocean. There was no beach, just a short cliff where the grass cut off. And it was foggy. The air was so quiet as only the soft words of Minerva McGonagall's eulogy rang out.

Teddy squirmed in Harry's arms a bit as he looked around. The Weasley's had come, their company Harry would be forever grateful for. And of course Hermione was there, along with a few professors from Hogwarts. Andromeda Tonks stood at his side, reaching out now for the fussing baby in Harry's arms which he carefully passed over. As Harry turned away, a flash of golden blonde hair caught his eye. Draco Malfoy was standing down by the path, no doubt there to pay his respects to his favourite teacher.

Before Harry could ponder this, the funeral had ended. The others were starting to drift away back down the path from where they came, but Harry didn't want to leave just yet.

"You coming Harry? Mrs. Weasley's made tea and sandwiches; we're having a bit of a reception at the Burrow." Hermione said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit, go on without me."

"You alright mate?" Ron asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just need to stay her for a minute." He knew they would understand, this was one of the reasons he loved his friends, they were never ones to pry too much. Hermione and Ron headed off with the others. He watched them go for a bit, thinking of how grateful he was for them. How he could have lost them just as easily as Lupin, or Tonks, or Fred. How much danger he put them all in.

He wandered off near the edge of the cliff, staring out into the calm ocean, hands in his pockets. His hair had grown a bit longer and was blowing in the wind. He heard someone approaching and knew it was Malfoy before he even spoke. He could tell by the cautious footsteps. Nobody else would be so afraid around Harry anymore.

Without looking back, Harry spoke.

"He was always on the side of the Light you know. His loyalty was to Dumbledore, up until he died."

The footsteps stopped just behind him. "I didn't know." Draco stated curiously.

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't." There was a silence then, but it wasn't awkward. Draco stepped beside him and they both were looking out over the coast. "I think more would come. More people would come if they knew whose side he was truly on."

Draco laughed without any real humour. "Somehow I doubt that. He wasn't the most likeable man." He paused to think for a bit before adding quietly "But he had his moments."

"I'm sorry; I knew you were close to him." Harry said then. Head hanging low.

"Don't apologise to me Potter, it doesn't suit you." He sneered and Harry looked over at him for a moment then away quickly, both gazing out to the sea in a long silence. This wasn't their first meeting since the war. Harry had sought the Malfoy's out shortly after it had ended, to return Draco's wand. He still had dreams about moments like this.

_When Harry found them, they were being heavily questioned by Aurors. Lucius Malfoy was bound and looked as if he were being taken into custody, they were about to do the same for Narcissa and Draco. Quickly, Harry ran to them._

"_Wait!" He shouted as they incarcerated Narcissa Malfoy. "This woman saved my life, there's no need to bind their hands." They all looked at him incredulously. Draco's mouth literally fell open._

"_They have the Dark Mark. They _will _be taken into custody." _

"_Draco and Mrs. Malfoy both had opportunities to turn me over to Voldemort." Nearly everyone cringed at the name. "And neither did so. They should be shown the same respect as anyone here."_

Draco shifted his feet beside him and Harry was brought back to the present.

They hadn't taken Draco or Narcissa into custody that day. They did, however, take Lucius. He was currently in Azkaban, serving out what would likely turn out to be a life sentence. Harry had heard that Draco's mother was going mad without him, that her pride had been so badly damaged she was becoming a recluse.

He remembered then that he never really did have a chance to give Draco back his wand. It was sitting in his bedside drawer, forgotten. Alone.

"I still have your wand."

"Yes, well I won't be needing it much now, will I?" He bit out. Harry remembered now that Malfoy Manor had been seized by the Ministry. As had most of their belongings. Anyone who had ever been associated with the Dark Mark had been virtually cast out and spat upon by the wizarding society. The Malfoy's had been trying to get by in the Muggle world for the past few weeks.

Draco sighed and it was awkward then. They had this strange acquaintance that neither of them knew what to do with. This laying down of arms, both knew the race was over but they had no idea where to start again. Harry heard Malfoy turn to leave, watching him go, wishing he knew what to say.

"Malfoy, wait. I really am sorry. " Harry called after him; he had reached the path now and was standing under the shade again, waiting. "For everything."

Draco paused then before he replied in a tone so quiet Harry could have missed it. As if he was struggling to get it out.

"I know. It's fine Potter"

A week later not much had changed in Harry Potter's life. He had nightmares every night, would wake up in cold sweats and then try to coax his body back into sleep. Sometimes Andromeda would drop Teddy off so she could have a good night's rest. What was unexpected was that Harry actually slept better these nights. Knowing he had Teddy there, that was some sort of small comfort.

Not that the baby wasn't a handful. He was a screamer. If he wanted anything he would scream and scream until he got it. There were even times when he would just scream for what seemed like no reason at all and these were the hardest on Harry. But all in all he was grateful. He needed this in his life, something to care for. Some purpose to strive towards. He made a promise to Teddy and to himself that this child would never know what it feels like to not be loved. That he would always be provided for and cherished for all he was worth.

Harry owed that to him.

The guilt was another factor that kept him awake at night. Lying in bed, thinking of all those he could have saved, all those he should have protected. He had so much regret he thought it would eat him up.

One day he and Hermione were sitting in his kitchen, he told her all of these worries. It was a bright day and the sun was shining through the window onto his wooden table. They sat close, drinking their tea, Teddy napping upstairs.

"Harry nobody expects you to move on so quickly. You've suffered so much throughout your life, it's only natural that you would feel this way now that it's all over." She told him before taking a sip of tea.

"I feel like I should be out there, showing at fundraisers or charities or _something_. The more time I have to myself, the more time I have to just think about everything." He looked up at her then. "Hermione, do you think we could ever recover from this? Do you think we'll ever laugh again like we used to, without the guilt?"

"Yes, Harry I do. Right now we're all still in mourning. The Weasley's…even I can barely stand to be there for too long, the weight of their sadness becomes too much to bear. We all need a break from it sometimes." She took his hand before she continued. "But even they are mending, I see it every day. The light still shines in their eyes."

He thought about the Weasley's and how Fred's death had affected them. Of course, none had taken it harder than George, who in the past few weeks Harry had oftentimes caught just sitting, staring at a wall, unmoving. Harry would call his name but it would take a few tries before George would answer. He was broken. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both emotional wrecks but tried to cover it up when Harry had visited. Ron was the only one who would actually talk about it. And Ginny had been avoiding Harry altogether.

Ginny. He still thought of her often. They never got back together after the war like they had intended to. They had hardly even talked after the war actually.

"How is Ginny? Have you been talking to her much?" He suddenly asked Hermione then.

"She's holding up. She misses you Harry. I know things are complicated and you've both changed so much, but I think you should at least try to reach out to her." Her voice was so comforting it was hard not to agree with her.

"Even if I did, even if we got back together, how long could it last? I don't have the same feelings I once did. I wish I did, I really do. I care about her so much. All I want is for her to find happiness." He paused then, thinking. "I just don't think I could ever give it to her."

"Try telling her that. She's a strong girl, I think she'll understand."

He sighed heavily. "Yes I suppose I should."

She smiled at him, patted his hand and then made to pour more tea. He was surprised at how easily she dropped the subject of Ginny. He had expected a full on rant on the matter. Although today it seemed like she had other things on her mind. She spoke to him again from the counter.

"I overheard Mr. Weasley in a fire call with Kingsley the other day. Normally I wouldn't eavesdrop but it seems to be the only way to find information these days."

"What did you hear?" His interest was growing quickly; Hermione wouldn't listen in on a conversation unless it was very important.

"It seems, from what I gathered, things are getting incredibly chaotic at the Ministry. As you know they're in the process of hunting down the remaining Death Eaters. Well there's been debate on how they should be persecuted."

"I thought each Death Eater is entitled to a fair trial?" His thoughts immediately flew to how he had managed to spare Narcissa and Draco Malfoy from incarceration with just a word of his mouth. He also wondered how long the power of his word would last.

"They still are, however, they are becoming stricter. It seems anyone bearing a Dark Mark will be yes, given a trial, however, it is mostly a formality. From what I gathered, these trials are far from fair. Two Death Eaters have already been sentenced to death by the Killing Curse."

"Why haven't I heard about this? Why is this not in the papers?" He was quickly getting worked up; he liked to be kept in the know when it comes to these things. What was the Ministry playing at?

"I assume they are trying to erase any possibility of a revolt. And I also assume it's not in the papers because they are obviously trying to keep this a secret for some reason. It won't be long now I bet before we start hearing about it."

And she was right. The next morning when _The Daily Prophet _arrived the front title read "_Discourse in the Ministry of Magic: Heated debate over the proper persecution of former Death Eaters"._ Harry put it down before reading it from where he sat over the covers of his bed. Teddy was in his lap, cooing and holding his finger. Harry was trying to read, but Teddy clearly had other plans.

He picked the baby up and carried him over to look out the window. It was dawn and the sun cast a bright orange glow over the neighbourhood outside of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Teddy had kept him awake for most of the night, and he was just starting to drift off to sleep in Harry's arms now.

After all he'd been through, after all they'd lost, how was he to pick up the pieces? He'd never really thought of his future past the war. He vaguely thought of Ginny and the life he had thought they would share together. That was before he was even sure if he would make it passed the age of seventeen.

The world was so open to him now, his options were endless and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. He didn't know what he wanted. He truly did not know. He wished he could go straight into Auror training, or do some volunteering, or _anything_. But it was all too much right now.

He looked back out over London and then closed his eyes, letting the glow of the orange sun warm his body.

And sometimes this was just the way it was. Just Harry, holding Teddy as he slept. Sometimes it was quiet, and sometimes it wasn't. Sometimes Harry would have a visitor, or sometimes he would have ten at once. But no matter who was there with him, no matter how many or how much he wanted them there, he would always feel alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hey, thanks for reading guys! It means so much to me, it's ridiculous. If you have the time, please drop a review, I love them. This chapter actually took me a lot less time than I thought it would. I wouldn't expect them this quickly in the future. That being said, please enjoy!

_Evergreen_

Chapter 2, "Cotton Fields and Coffee Beans"

Harry got out of bed with difficulty and made his way over to the bathroom. He'd been avoiding mirrors lately. After the battle, he couldn't stand to see the cuts and bruises on his face, but now they were all healed and he chanced a glance.

What he found there shocked him slightly. Yes the bruises were gone and his hair was a little longer, but what really surprised him was that not much other than that had changed. He'd expected, well he didn't know what to expect, maybe to somehow look a bit…different. He closed his green eyes; he didn't want to look at himself anymore.

He grabbed a quick shower and then headed down the hall to do some looking around. Sirius had left him this house and since he'd moved in he was really only occupying a quarter of it. He had chosen the most practical and least used bedroom he could find for himself and apart from the bathroom, the kitchen, Teddy's room, and the living room; he never really got a chance to venture elsewhere.

It was mostly just bedrooms and sitting rooms. On the second floor Harry found a wonderful study with a great mahogany desk, the walls lined with books and a large pensieve by the window. There were enough books for it to be a very respectable library.

He climbed further up and found the room he'd known would be there, just as he'd left it. Sirius' room was still a mess from when it had been searched for the locket horcrux. Harry walked over to the desk, noticing pictures everywhere. They were mostly, to Harry's delight, group shots including his father and Lupin. There were even a few of his mother, her long red hair blowing in the wind as she smiled for the picture. It made him think of Ginny then, he decided that today was the day he would visit her and have that long awaited talk. It was only fair to clear the air.

A picture caught his eye then of Peter Pettigrew. He was in a photograph with James, Sirius and Lupin; the four marauders. He wasn't quite so rat-like; there was innocence in his eyes. He was happy, genuinely happy to be included in this group. Harry flipped it over and read the back; all that was written was _Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs._

It baffled Harry that Pettigrew had been their friend. One of their _best_ friends and he sold them out. He cost them their lives and he cost Harry his childhood. How could a person go from being so trustworthy, to so backstabbing? How could a person change so much?

He let that thought go for the moment and got ready to make his way to the Weasley's.

00000

Harry apparated straight into the front foyer of the Burrow. It was eerily quiet for this usually busy home and it unnerved him a great deal. He was starting to feel more nervous about talking to Ginny by the second and seriously contemplating turning back when Ron came around the corner. Jumping animatedly at the sight of Harry.

"Good God mate I didn't know you were here! Scared the living shit out of me you did." He put a hand to his chest to compose himself and gave Harry a big pat on the back.

Harry returned the gesture and they made their way to the sitting room. "Sorry, I actually didn't think anyone was here, it's so quiet."

"Yeah George is off at the shop and Mom and Gin are out shopping for clothes or something, they'll be back soon." They took a seat across from each other in large armchairs. "Dad is here somewhere. Oh, wait a sec." He got up from the chair. "I was making a sandwich, you want anything?"

"No thanks, I just ate." Harry replied, looking around anxiously.

"Suit yourself." Ron shouted from the kitchen. "You know, Hermione was just here. Too bad you missed her. She had some things to talk to you about."

Harry's interest grew at that. "Do you know what it was about?"

Ron was making his way back to the sitting room now, plate of food and milk in hand. "Yeah it was mostly about the Ministry actually. She was concerned that things were getting out of hand over there and wanted to pick your brain on it I guess."

"Yeah I heard about that. I've just had my mind on other things. Do you know anything about it?"

"Well duh, it was on the front page of the _Prophet_." He spoke with his mouth full of sandwich.

"Uh, yeah like I said, other things on my mind."

"Well don't worry about it. What's happening is the Ministry is doing a complete wipe out of Death Eaters, without a fair trial. They want no chance for them to revolt you know? Most are being given life in Azkaban, some, those who were closest to Voldemort, are sentenced to death." He took another huge bite of sandwich. "Normally they would have been given the dementor's Kiss, but there's no dementor's left now is there? Not since Voldemort's defeat."

"This is exactly what I was afraid would happen." Harry clenched his fists on his legs. "They don't know anything about these Death Eater's. Yeah some of them were bad, some of them were fucking evil and are getting what they deserve. But most of them, or at least a lot of them weren't evil, they were just doing what they had to do to survive!"

"I know mate, calm down I feel the same way. But what are we to do about it?"

"I don't know, there has to be something. It's just that the Ministry thinks they're so much better than Voldemort was. That it was wrong for him to want to generalize and extinguish an entire group of people, but what they're doing is basically the same thing."

"You know I bet if you talked to them, or made some sort of campaign about it, they would listen to you. You're practically a celebrity now in case you haven't noticed. There was an article about you on that front page the other day."

Just then there was a shuffling noise from the fireplace and out walked Molly Weasley followed by Ginny, with parcels in their arms.

"Oh Harry! I didn't know you'd be coming for a visit today!" She put her packages down and pulled him into a great hug. Over her shoulder he saw Ginny give him a brief smile before turning out of the room.

"You've been well I trust? Still not eating enough, you're practically skin and bones. Come to the kitchen, I'll make you some nice soup." She let him go and motioned for him to follow.

"Actually I've already eaten. I also just wanted to have a quick word with Ginny, if you don't mind…"

She gave him a warm look. "Of course dear, I'll just put on a pot of tea then."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." He patted her arm then bounded off in search for Ginny. He quickly found her in the garden, sitting on a wire bench.

He approached her cautiously. Now that he found her, his nerves were catching up too. "Why are you sitting out here?"

"It's a nice day. I can sit here if I like can't I?" It _was_ a nice day. The sun was brilliant and it made her hair shine with flecks of gold. Her eyes were icy cold when they met his though. He thought she must know what was coming.

She patted the spot next to her for him to sit and he did. It was so strange being beside her. To feel her warm body against his. He almost forgot what he had to tell her, but quickly remembered when she looked him in the eye again.

"Gin…There's..."

"Always the articulate one." She was joking with him, or at least it felt like joking. It worked to ease the tension a bit. "Just come out with it Harry, we both know where this is going." He had forgotten how smart the girl could be.

"I don't know how to say this." He looked around the garden, at the tall trees in the distance, the little pond to his side, the birds chirping nearby it. Anywhere but at Ginny. "I barely understand it myself." He forced himself to look into her face before he told her what would come next. "Ginny, I can't be with you."

She looked down for a minute, unable to meet his gaze, then nodded slowly and gave him a small, sad smile. Harry thought she tried to make it warm, but it was still a little chilling somehow.

"I know Harry, I know."

"I just…Just so much has happened, I'm so confused and my mind is always in a thousand places at once."

"It's okay, but can you tell me why? Was it something I did?"

"No! God no, you've been perfect. I care about you so much, I wish I knew… I did love you once Gin. It's just now, now things have changed, you know? I've changed, and you have too, believe it or not."

He took her hand for a minute before continuing.

"You're an amazing girl. You brought me so much happiness when I needed it the most. I know for a fact that it was you who got me through this, who kept me going. You're so strong and good; you'll make somebody very happy one day." He noticed that she let a tear fall down her face, but gave him a small smile anyway.

"How strong am I now? I can't even go a few days without crying." He realized he had rarely seen her cry before. He always thought of her as a strong person. One of the strongest he would ever know. He truly did love her once, but now it felt wrong to be with her. Almost like cheating her of the life she should have.

"Tears aren't a sign of weakness; they're a sign of freedom." He pulled her into a hug and she wept gently into his shoulder. "Just let it go." He told her, wondering why he hadn't been able to cry much himself lately.

He left the Weasley's house then. It wouldn't be right to stay for tea. He gave a quick apology to Mrs. Weasley and a goodbye hug to Ron and made his way back to London.

00000

There was a slight breeze in the spring air but the sun was warm on the back of Harry's neck as he walked through the park. He hadn't particularly felt like going back to his empty house on Grimmauld Place so he decided to take a walk instead.

This park had always been his favourite. It was small but there were a lot of trees and a beautiful pond in the centre of it. He passed a couple of white swans that were sitting in the pond; there was a family nearby with a small child that was throwing them bread crumbs.

It truly was a nice afternoon. He thought of Ginny and how she had expected him to tell her they couldn't be together. He wondered how she knew, but then, he really hadn't been making much of an effort to see her after the war.

He walked a while more, intending to maybe find a small, quiet café where he could get a bite to eat when he heard a noise overhead. He looked up to find one of the swans, likely from the park flying above him. That shocked him slightly, he wasn't even sure that swans flew often. For a moment it was directly under the sun and it had an almost ethereal glow to it. It was beautiful. And then it was gone.

Harry was lost in his own thoughts when he came across a nice little coffee shop. When he got inside the first thing he noticed was that it smelled like a mixture of cotton fields and coffee beans. A smell he would eventually, however unknowingly then, become very familiar with. Soft jazz was playing from a stereo in the corner. The place was crowded, not with people but with chairs, tables and shelves with little trinkets and books for sale. There was in fact, nobody there. Not even behind the counter.

He craned his neck around tentatively. "Hello?" He called out.

"Just a minute." Called back a voice from the back. And Harry knew that voice. A second later his suspicions were confirmed as Draco Malfoy bustled out from behind the curtains that lead to the back room.

Harry would never know who was more surprised at that moment. But judging by the look on his face, he would have to say Malfoy.

"Potter. What are you doing here." His cheeks were colouring with red and he looked around the shop nervously.

"Uh, getting a coffee?" He knew Malfoy had been living in the Muggle world now but really did not expect him to be working at a café in London. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He didn't mean to sound rude, he was just genuinely curious.

"Not all of us were quite so lucky after the war Potter. I've been working here so that my family can stay in a decent apartment." Harry could see the reluctance on Malfoy's face. He really did not want to have to be explaining this right now. He could visibly see the great statue that was once Malfoy's pride crumbling down.

Harry knew he could walk away, get a coffee from one of the many other shops on that same street. Leave Draco Malfoy and likely never see the man again but he didn't. He didn't know why but he decided to stay in that coffee shop. He sat at the bar and ordered a mocha latte with whipped cream. He watched Malfoy make it and then bring it to him grudgingly. He didn't know what to say then, he really didn't. That was okay though because Malfoy spoke first.

"I read in an article that you're some sort of adoptive father now to that Werewolf's pup. Congratulations."

Harry sighed and took a sip of his latte; clearly working at a café had done nothing to humble Malfoy. The coffee was actually quite good though. "He's my Godson. And I only look after him about every other week."

"Always such a giver, are you?" He hadn't meant it as a question so Harry didn't answer it.

"How's your Mum then Malfoy, I hear she's doing just lovely." He actually knew that Narcissa Malfoy's mind had been going downhill fast.

"Fairly terrible actually, since they killed my Father she's been a tad off." He turned away from Harry then. Trying to seem casual. It wasn't really working.

"They killed your Father? I didn't hear about this." He wasn't genuinely surprised; he knew if anyone was going to get the death sentence, it would be Lucius Malfoy. He still felt a tinge of regret for Draco at that moment though.

Malfoy just nodded and moved to clean the countertop. Harry didn't apologize for Lucius' death. It wouldn't have felt right if he had. He just let the silence fall between them and hoped that it wouldn't last forever.

"You're not going to report me to the Ministry are you?" He said this so quietly Harry almost didn't hear it.

"What? No, I defended you after the war; I still stand by what I said." Harry looked at him incredulously. He couldn't believe anyone would think Harry so petty.

Malfoy looked at him then and just nodded.

Harry continued, "Malfoy. I, more than anyone know what it's like to be dragged into something you never wanted to be a part of. To have expectations hovering over you." He took another long sip from his coffee to think about what he just said. He truly meant it. "I saw you that night when Dumbledore died."

Draco then looked more embarrassed than he had when Harry had first walked in the shop. "Well then I suppose you know all there is to know about me then don't you?"

"No…"

Malfoy let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. They continued this same sort of painful conversation until Harry finished his coffee. It was less polite and filled with more insults than any civilized conversation should be, but it was the best and longest one they had ever managed.

When Harry left that day he knew he should probably never return. He knew that it would be best for both his and Malfoy's mental stability if they steered clear of each other, but that fact still did not stop him from visiting again the next day.

00000


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I've messed up my schedule and I'm trying to get into updating this story every Friday or Saturday, SO to make up for last week, you lucky ducks get a double chapter this weekend (expect chapter 4 either today or tomorrow). Anyway I hope you enjoy these next chapters. I've finally decided on an ending for this sucker and I'm very excited about it.

Now I am totally new to writing fanfiction, so you guys, seriously if you love it, hate it, have suggestions for me or just feel like sending some love my way, please review. I love you for it.

Please enjoy,

Chapter 3, "Coincidence"

The next few weeks went by very quickly for Harry. He tried to spend as little time alone as possible, be that with Hermione and Ron, tea with Andromeda or even just alone at the house with Teddy. But the place he found himself visiting most regularly, despite his better judgement, was the coffee shop in which Draco Malfoy was nearly always working.

He wasn't sure why he kept returning there. He liked to tell himself it was for the coffee, which was admittedly amazing. But there were plenty of good coffee shops in London.

One thing Harry started to notice more and more was that Malfoy spent most of his time there too. Usually he was working; sometimes the shop got a lot of customers. In these times Harry would just order a coffee, take a seat at a table in the corner and just observe the place, the costumers, Malfoy.

Sometimes it would be dead for hours and it was in these times that Harry would walk in to find Malfoy sitting in one of the arm chairs, sipping some sort of concoction and reading a book. Times like this, they would talk. It started out as mostly witty banter, the kind of thing that sounded like insults but in reality was just for old-time's sake. Somehow this grew to something more tangible, an almost friendship but not quite there.

Neither of them would admit to that anyway.

But it was comfortable and it was enjoyable. Visiting Malfoy at work turned out to be the exact kind of continuity that Harry needed in his life. His perception of the world was starting to change, he was able to laugh easily and enjoy himself without so much guilt. His life was beginning to colour again and it was all due to the realization that yes, even someone like Draco Malfoy could change.

They talked about easy things mostly. Books, Harry discovered, were one of Malfoy's many passions. They talked about the shop and how he came to work there. About how not only was it a source of income for Malfoy, but also one of his favourite places to be. They talked a bit about Hogwarts, not too much though just in case it developed into talk about the war. They talked about Malfoy's mother and how he had to take her to a care centre in the south of France where there were relatives nearby. They didn't talk much about why, or how it made him feel. They talked about the weather and how it was always raining. And some days they didn't talk at all, just sat with their coffees and let the other just _be_.

"Come out for a drink with me."

It was one of those evenings. When the shop was quiet and there hadn't been many customers. It was nearing closing time, but Harry wasn't done with Malfoy yet.

Malfoy looked at him with an almost amused expression on his face. "Why?"

Harry hadn't been prepared for that. He wondered why exactly he did want Malfoy of all people to accompany him to a local pub on this evening, he just did.

"I don't know."

"Well then, no."

"No?"

He just raised his eyebrows at Harry. He could never make anything easy. "I just think it would be good for you. You spend too much time here and you are not honestly going to sit there and tell me you have something better to do on a Wednesday night."

"I have to work in the morning."

"I'm not saying 'Let's get hammered', just a couple of drinks. It won't kill you."

Malfoy bit his lip, clearly trying to think up some other excuse not to go.

Harry was sure he was starting to sound a little desperate, but maybe he was. "Come on, what are you afraid of?"

Malfoy looked at him then and Harry realized that his eyes looked just like Sirius'. Malfoy opened his mouth as if to speak but then shut it back again.

Eventually he looked away, sighed and agreed.

00000

Finding a decent pub wasn't hard, Malfoy lived in that area so he knew which places to go and which to avoid. They chose one that was not too crowded and walked up to the bar. Malfoy signalled to the barmaid and she made her way over. Harry had never actually been to a Muggle pub before so he waited for Malfoy to order first.

"I'll have ale. Whatever you have that's imported."

Harry ordered the same and they made their way to a small table near the back of the room. It was a little quiet while they got settled, but they were both used to silence falling between them.

"So, Malfoy, can I ask you a serious question?" Harry had been wanting to ask this question for days now but didn't want to set Malfoy off.

He took a drink before answering. "I suppose so."

"I was just wondering; don't take me as some sort of pessimist or anything, just…how long were you planning on staying in England before the Ministry finds you?"

Malfoy looked at him and Harry could feel him getting colder. "How exactly am I supposed to answer that question?"

He guessed it came out wrong. "I'm only wondering why you choose to stay here. Wouldn't it be safer to leave the country?" Harry realized with a slight pang than that he would be disappointed to see Malfoy leave.

He softened a little. "I suppose… I don't really know. I don't have much reason to stay actually. My Mother is in France. My Father… well my Father… he would have done the same as me. He wouldn't have run away."

"You're staying because of your Father?"

"Well no, not entirely. I think… I think if I did leave, it would solidify that I have something to run from." He looked down at his hands holding his bottle. "Or maybe I feel like I deserve to be caught."

"We both know you don't deserve to suffer the same fate as your Father."

"Yeah, well I don't know about that. You weren't there, some of the things I did during the war…If you'd have seen them you would change your mind on the matter."

"I did see them."

Malfoy looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What are you talking about?" He looked very concerned.

_Oh shit. _Harry bit his lip, not knowing if he should explain himself.

"Out with it Potter."

No going back now. "I uh, during the war, when Ron, Hermione and I were searching for the Horcrux's, I sort of got these visions sometimes. You know, through Voldemort's eyes." Draco closed his eyes briefly at the mention of Voldemort. "And it wasn't just of you, but sometimes it would be."

Draco put his head in his hands and groaned.

"But that's how I know, that doing those things, it wasn't truly you. I could see that it wasn't you."

"Why are you, of all people, the only person in the Wizarding world who trusts me?"

"I don't know. Coincidence?"

Draco lifted his head and looked at Harry with an unexplainable expression on his face.

"I'm not sure I believe in coincidence anymore."

There was a bit of a silence then when they both took another sip of their drinks.

Draco straightened then fixed his eyes on Harry. "So then let me ask you a question."

Harry immediately got a little nervous.

"What are you still doing visiting my shop nearly every other day, when you could be out in the world being heroic or whatever it is you like to do."

"I think I need to take a break on the heroics."

"Ah, but you are still heroic, even when you're decidedly _not_. You still take care of that baby, practically on your own."

"Not on my own."

"Close enough. You always need to be looking after someone don't you? You need to be needed."

"And you need to call me out on everything apparently."

"That I do. It's one of my many skills, finding your weaknesses." Draco smiled coyly and Harry found himself oddly drawn to it.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't even expected to look after Teddy at all. His Grandmother, your Aunt actually, was his primary caregiver. He's more related to you than he is to me."

Draco looked as if that realization just dawned on him for the first time. It probably did.

Harry smiled at his easy predictability. "But I wanted to make it easier on her. She's not in perfect health and her husband died fighting in the battle."

"I did hear about that."

"Also, I don't want him to grow up like I did. Actually I want to damn well make sure he doesn't grow up like I did. I want to be more than just a Godfather to him; I want to be his parent."

Malfoy looked as if he were in thought.

"You do a lot of wanting."

Harry just stared at him.

Draco went silent for a bit, looking down at his hands again.

"May I ask you another question, Harry?"

_Harry._

"Yes."

"Am I another one of your charity cases?"

Harry thought about that seriously for a few moments. The quickest answer would be yes. That would explain why Harry felt the need to see Draco so often. It would explain why Harry felt the need to help him. And it would explain why Harry had felt the need to ask him out for a drink this evening.

"I haven't quite figured that out yet. I haven't quite figured _you_ out yet actually."

Draco looked at him for a moment before nodding his head and finally averting piercing gaze.

00000

Time had passed. It was mid-summer and the days were getting ridiculously hot. Harry had been able to spend more time at the Burrow. He often brought Teddy along because Molly would love to fuss over him. Harry and Ginny were gradually becoming great friends again. Ron and Hermione would often join them for lunch or for a few drinks at least once a week. Things were going well.

One day Hermione informed Harry that she and Ron were moving in together. They had bought a nice flat very near Harry's house actually and were planning to be in by the end of that week. This news surprised him greatly as he had not been paying enough attention to their relationship to notice how serious they were.

But he was happy that they were happy and once they were settled, Harry was invited over to celebrate with a bottle of wine.

By the second glass they were talking and laughing animatedly like they used to. Harry missed those times when it was just the three of them and wondered how often they'd be able to do this in the future.

It was hard sometimes. Even though Teddy technically was under Andromeda's care, he actually spent more time with Harry. Not that he blamed her; she tried her best to handle the child. The fact of the matter was that Teddy was too much for her. Every time Harry saw her she looked more and more weary from strain. He felt guilty leaving him for her to look after all on her own.

Harry didn't know much about raising a baby but he had all the help he could ask for. He wasn't complaining, he knew he was lucky. He was beginning to love the child like his own.

Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch and Harry on the floor in front of the fireplace. He saw the way they looked at each other, the gentle touches, the way they just seemed to connect. He wanted that. He wanted somebody.

Maybe he was just tired of being a third wheel.

Either way it was hard sometimes. He guessed he was just still feeling a little lost.

"Harry?"

He looked up at her and noticed Ron had left the room. _When did that happen? _

"You look a little bit lost in your thoughts." She gave him a warm smile.

"I am." He smiled back. "Where did Ron go?"

"To the loo. Wine goes straight through him he says." She patted the cushion next to her for him to sit. He did and she casually rested her head on his shoulder. "He asked me to marry him."

"What!" He looked at her in shock but she patted his arm to calm down.

"Hush, I know I know. I told him we were too young and I don't think he was very serious. He didn't buy a ring or anything. You know how excited he can get."

"Yeah I suppose so. But it is a little early on for that isn't it?"

"I don't know Harry, I think a war can change people. Make them want to hold on to what they love and never let go. Do you understand?"

He looked forward out the dark window and saw nothing but his own reflection looking back at him.

Ron walked back in then. "Oh cuddling up to my girlfriend are you?" He said with a smile. "I suppose you'll be wanting to move in next."

Harry started to get up. "No, I don't think you two could handle me." He lifted his wine and finished his glass. "I think I'll be going on my way now actually, let you two enjoy your new home."

Hermione got up to give him a hug. "You're welcome here any time Harry. The last thing we want is to see you lonely."

"Thanks. This was a great night, I miss these times." They both agreed and gave him warm smiles.

They walked to the door and Ron gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself mate."

And he was off on his short walk back home.

0000


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, so this chapter is longer than normal. I didn't expect to enjoy writing this story so much, so what was intended to be a five-chapter maximum fic is now shaping up to be much longer. I hope you really enjoy this chapter as it's a fairly important one. And as always, let me know what you think! (Also, if you have any questions regarding this story, I'll be sure to answer them as best I can for you.)

Chapter 4, "Memory"

It had been almost a week since Harry last saw Draco. Between taking care of Teddy and helping his friends get settled into their new home he truly hadn't had much time. In the past few weeks they had formed what could now undeniably be called a friendship.

They still hadn't talked much about the war or anything too serious, but there was no denying that they enjoyed each other's company. Harry was compelled to like him. He was witty and sarcastic which was sometimes just as endearing as it was annoying. Draco had some sort of magnetism that always drew Harry in.

It was a cooler evening and the sun was setting. It cast a warm glow over the city, it felt calming. Today, Harry was on his way to the shop to once again visit Draco while he worked.

He entered the coffee shop and Draco's face lit up at the sight of him. He didn't know if it was just the lighting of the brilliant sun, but it was at that moment when Harry realized that Draco Malfoy was beautiful.

And it wasn't just his translucent skin, or the white blonde hair. It wasn't only his stormy eyes or his radiant, infectious smile.

It was something deeper within him. His very being shone through with grace and beauty and Harry couldn't fathom that he had never realized this until now.

"I was beginning to worry you'd forgotten about me." Draco said, still smiling.

Harry's eyes widened a bit with horror as he realized what he had just been thinking. Did he really think of Draco as _beautiful_?

Draco's smile started to falter. "Maybe I _should_ be worried."

Harry decided to push those thoughts to the back of his mind until he could find time to question them.

"No, no I'm fine. Just uh, didn't sleep too well last night. I'm in a bit of a daze."

"Hmm." Draco just raised an eyebrow and said nothing. It was Sunday so the shop was closing up early. Draco was cleaning tables and stacking up chairs and Harry immediately began to help, trying to busy himself.

"So what brings you here, Harry?"

_Even his voice is beautiful._

Harry inwardly scolded himself for letting his mind go there and tried to remember why indeed he was there.

"Uh, Dinner. Do you want to go?"

Draco gave him a bit of a sceptical look. "I suppose, but you're going to have to stop acting weird. Or I'm going to have to start asking questions."

Could he really read Harry that well?

"I'm not acting weird. Come on, I'm starving. How long before you can close up?"

Draco looked at the clock on the wall. "Five minutes I guess." He looked tired. Harry felt guilty for not noticing it earlier. Draco was now cleaning a table, blinking rapidly, trying to keep his eyes open.

Harry knew the other man would never admit he was too tired to go out, he had too much of that Malfoy pride.

"Actually," Harry began and Draco looked up. "I'm a bit beat, do you want to just order some Chinese take-away?"

Draco looked a little relieved. "Yeah, that would be great actually; I did have a bit of a long day."

00000

About half an hour later they had their food in hand and were walking towards Draco's flat. Harry suggested they go to Draco's because he had yet to see it and he was curious. Draco was hesitant at first but eventually agreed it was time.

When they arrived Harry was pleasantly surprised. It was a nice apartment, it really was. It wasn't very big but it wasn't too small either. Two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen and a den.

Draco left to wash up with a quick shower, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen. It wasn't too heavily decorated but something about it, maybe the furniture, or maybe just the smell of coffee beans made this home seem so, so _Draco._

Harry found a kettle and boiled some water for tea, taking his time, and then made his way to sit in the den. As he walked in he noticed a piano in the corner by the window. It was not big and it looked rather old, but it was clean and there was sheet music strewn about it, some of it was even written by hand.

He thought about how his own grand piano, standing in a room dedicated solely to it. That piano probably hadn't been played in years.

This one however, had life to it.

There were a few framed pictures sitting atop it. Harry didn't take Draco to be the nostalgic type, but there they were. A beautiful picture of Narcissa and another beside it of Draco and his parents. There was one more of Draco, surrounded by all his old friends from Slytherin. He recognized Crabbe and Goyle immediately. There was also Pansy Parkinson, who Harry recalled had allegedly disappeared right after the war. Beside her was Blaise Zabini. Harry couldn't remember hearing anything about him after the war either.

As if on cue Draco came in, hair wet, face flushed and saw what Harry was looking at. "He's still around you know, living in the wizarding world with his mother. They were never even associated with the Dark Lord."

That confused Harry. "Oh…but I thought he…I thought you all-"

Draco cut him off. "Not all Slytherin's are evil potter, just as not all Gryffindor's are good." Draco's words sort of reminded Harry of something Sirius once told him. Before he had a chance to ponder that Draco was talking again. "Besides, what fun would life be if they were?"

Draco smiled then. It was small but it was genuine. It warmed Harry; for the first time in years he actually felt safe. It lasted for about a second before Draco turned back to the photos and settled on the one of his mother.

Harry's attention was drawn then back to the piano. "Do you play?" His question startled Draco out of his reverie; He looked so melancholy as he reached out to touch a key then, letting a low note ring for a brief moment.

"I do." He said in a sleepy voice, it was getting late and he was clearly hoping Harry wouldn't ask the question he knew would come next.

"Will you play me something?" He asked it anyway.

Draco sighed audibly "Not now Harry. Come on, let's eat, I'm starving."

Harry just nodded and hoped that one day he would get to hear Draco play.

00000

They had finished their meal and were now talking at the kitchen table with tea. Now that he had eaten and rested Draco was starting to look more energetic which was good because something about this night made Harry want to sit just like this with Draco for hours.

"What was it like, Draco? For you at Hogwarts last year." They were both in good moods so Harry decided to risk asking a harder question. Usually when he did, Draco would tense up, answer vaguely and then avoid the subject. But something about tonight felt different.

"It was… different. I was only there for about a month or two before I was pulled out altogether." He hugged a leg to his chest as he sat on the dining chair, staring out the window. "But you could tell it had changed. The place was being run by Death Eaters, so of course it had."

He paused for a bit and Harry figured this is the most information he would get. But Draco continued.

"Everybody knew. They all knew what I was. They could tell by the way I was treated by the Death Eaters. The students hated me, and rightfully so."

"Especially the Gryffindor's I bet."

"No, not really. I think they knew deep down I was harmless. They were busy with bigger things, like running that club thing that you started."

"The DA we called it."

"Yeah that. I always wondered what you all did in there. Were you just practising duelling, or what?"

"Well it all started with Umbridge and how she would never teach us the important defensive techniques. I wanted to do something to prepare these kids for the war I knew was coming." Harry took a sip of his tea. "So I taught them how to duel properly, yes. As well as teaching them how to conjure patronus's and other defense spells."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked down as if he were about to admit something embarrassing. "I've never been able to conjure a patronus."

Harry was genuinely surprised at this. "What, really? You'd think Death Eaters would find some use with them."

"They do, I tried before. They tried to teach me." He kept looking down. "But I couldn't."

A moment passed as Draco remained silent and Harry was thinking.

"Did you want me to teach you?"

Draco looked up at him. "It doesn't really matter much now does it? And besides, I don't have my wand."

Harry remembered how the hawthorn wand was sitting still untouched in his bedside table. He still fully intended to give it back but never remembered.

"Use mine."

Draco stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Well yours worked perfectly for me; it only makes sense that mine should work well for you, right? Besides, it's my fault you don't have a wand now anyway." Harry pulled out his wand and held it out for Draco to take.

The other man looked extremely hesitant as he reached for the handle. He understood the amount of trust a wizard must have in another to hand over their own wand so freely.

And Harry did trust Draco.

"Take it." Harry urged, and he did take it then. Looking like a child who had just been handed a new toy.

"I haven't done magic in months." He looked worried.

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten." Harry smiled at him. "Try something."

Draco pointed the wand at the bowl of sugar and gently levitated it, flawlessly placing it back down.

"I think you'll do just fine." Then Harry got up and waited for Draco. "Come on, I'll teach you how to do a patronus."

They went over to the den, pushed some furniture out of the way to make more space. Draco looked utterly overwhelmed.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder and told him gently to relax. There really was no need to be anxious. If he didn't get it today, it didn't mean he never would.

Draco looked over to Harry. "Will you show me yours first?"

Harry didn't know why Draco wanted to see his patronus but he agreed to it anyway. Taking his wand from Draco for a moment, he steadily uttered _expecto patronum _and his stag made a quiet burst from the tip of his wand. It turned, made a few steps and then Harry let it disappear. It was a charm he had done many times now but it still gave him a rush to see and the air in the room automatically felt lighter.

Draco had looked at the stag with wonder and now looked slightly less nervous. That being said, he was still a little bit apprehensive. "Harry, I don't think I'll be able to do this."

"That's not like you Draco. Giving up before even trying, where's that famed Slytherin ambition?" He smiled and hoped that would give Draco the confidence to try. He handed the wand back to the other man. "Do you know the basics of the spell?"

"You have to think of a happy memory, right?"

"Yes, the happiest one you can. You have to let it play in your mind, not necessarily at the forefront, but it has to be there."

Draco took a few steps back nearer to the wall. He focused and lifted the wand, saying out loud a steady _Expecto Patronum. _A small amount of smoke-like light came out from his wand, but stopped there. He tried again, this time louder and with more confidence, but to the same effect.

He looked at Harry with disappointment in his eyes. "Maybe I just can't remember a good enough memory."

Harry didn't know what to say. It was possible that Draco wasn't thinking of a deep enough memory, yes, but how could Harry help him with that? "What about your childhood? Memories of your mother?"

Draco cringed at that and Harry immediately regretted asking it. "School? Being with your friends?"

"Friends?" He looked over at the pictures sitting on top of the piano. "I suppose I could try that."

He did try again, focussing very hard it seemed, but it also didn't work. Harry thought maybe it was a little bit stronger but it was hard to tell.

Harry sat down on the couch as Draco looked utterly defeated.

Draco sighed lightly and started speaking with an air of amusement. "Maybe you're not such a good teacher after all." He looked at Harry with a smile.

Harry let out a chuckle and tried to let all the tension leave the room. He smiled back at Draco and for a long moment they stayed like that. It was so comfortable, being here with Draco. Seeing him like this, holding Harry's own wand. Looking so vulnerable, so open. It was like looking in on something private, something secret.

Draco's face looked serene as he said "I think I've got it."

At that, Harry was up on his feet and standing behind Draco, giving him all the room he needed. Draco's eyes were alight and his arm was steady.

"Expecto Patronum!" And out the tip of his wand, a brilliant light burst out in the form of a swan. Draco and Harry both stared in disbelief as the patronus beat its wings two times and then disappeared into the air.

It was only for a second but it was enough for Draco. His face was flushed with pure delight as he turned to Harry. "Thank you." He said.

"Draco that was incredible. To produce a full bodied patronus like that takes a lot of power." Harry felt like hugging Draco he was so proud. "Don't thank me, that was all you."

Draco's mouth twitched a little as he turned his face away. "No, Harry, it was you." He said it so quietly Harry wasn't sure he heard it right. Before he had a chance to think about that, Draco was speaking again. "This makes me miss magic. It makes me miss my own wand." He handed Harry back his. He decided then that it was time to do what he should have done months ago.

"Well then we better go get it." Harry said cheerfully.

Draco looked utterly confused. "What?" But before he could ask further questions he grabbed Draco's arm and apparated them both to Grimmauld Place.

00000

They landed in his living room and Harry let go of Draco's arm. Draco himself looked about ready to pass out from the shock of being apparated without warning. "My god Harry, don't do that to me!" Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Where are we?" He asked before realization dawned upon his face. "I've been here before."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you would. Welcome to my home. You can look around in a minute, but first, wait here, I have something for you." Before waiting to see if Draco agreed, he dashed up the stairs until he reached his bedroom. Opened his bedside drawer and grabbed Draco's wand. It still felt comfortable in his hand.

He dashed back down the stairs to find Draco where he left him, arms crossed and looking around the room.

"Harry, can you please tell me why you've replaced the antique furniture of my family's ancestral home? And where is that house elf-" Draco stopped talking suddenly and let his arms drop as he saw what Harry brought down.

"You _do _have my wand." He said incredulously

"I told you I did, didn't I? Harry shrugged.

"What, at Snape's funeral? I thought you were bluffing! Trying to rub it in my face."

Harry held out the wand for Draco to take just like he had his own, but this time he looked even more afraid to take it.

"What are you afraid of?" Harry asked. Draco looked up at his face briefly and then back down at the wand again.

"I don't know." He eventually took it. "Just, a lot of memories with this wand, you know? Sometimes I thought I was better off without it."

"Well at least you can practise that patronus now." They shared a brief smile. And then Draco pocketed the wand, and stood up straight.

"Well don't you want to show me around? I'd love to see what kind of damage you've done."

Harry took him around the rooms, stopping to look at pictures and heirlooms along the way. Draco was pleased to find that Harry hadn't really changed it all too much. And he'd done that on purpose. He wanted to respect Sirius and this house.

They toured the study and Draco was impressed by all the books. They went up a few floors and Harry showed Draco his bedroom. Draco muttered a simple "Not much of a decorator, are you." after taking a look around and left it at that. He took Draco to the spare rooms and Draco reminisced that he had spent the night in them a few times when he was younger.

Up one more level was the room which was designated just to the grand piano. Draco looked at it longingly. "I was never allowed to play it. My aunt said a piano like that was meant to be looked at, not played." Draco smiled lightly. "It's probably horribly out of tune anyway."

"You can come over and play it whenever you like." Harry said this softly. Hoping that he would play it some time. Harry would even get it tuned just for him, if he asked.

Draco didn't say anything, just nodded and turned out of the room. They found their way into the drawing room where the family tree was painted on the wall. Harry tended to avoid this room as it reminded him of Sirius, but Draco was very interested in seeing it.

Harry watched as the other man found the picture of himself. It was a still picture, unmoving like the rest of them. Harry noticed his eyes travel to the face of his mother, then to Bellatrix Lestrange and then to a portrait that had been blackened out. Underneath it wrote the name Andromeda Tonks. Below her was another blackened portrait which read Nymphadora Lupin.

Sometimes her name saddened Harry even more than Sirius'.

And then both Harry and Draco were looking at the portrait of a young baby, Teddy Lupin. Harry hadn't been sure if the family tree would extend to include him on its own, or if one had to do it by hand. Sure enough the day he was born, the picture appeared and had been subtly changing as Teddy grew. Just as Tonks' surname had changed when she married Remus.

"Would you like to meet him?" Harry asked Draco hopefully. He didn't think Draco would have much interest in Teddy, but he was staring at his portrait rather intently now. "I have to pick him up from Andromeda's soon anyway."

Draco looked very stiff and weary at this idea. "I don't think she'd appreciate me seeing him very much."

"Draco, she's your aunt. I'm sure she'd love you to meet her grandson."

He still looked apprehensive, but he agreed.

00000

Normally Harry would have taken the floo but the network had been closed down on most fireplaces since the war and had still yet to be put back up. Only those with special permission were still in use.

So they had to apparate again, still side-along because Draco didn't have a clear idea of where they were going. They apparated to an alleyway a few blocks from Andromeda's home in order to avoid being seen. They walked from there and when they arrived on her doorstep Harry stopped to look at Draco. "You okay?"

The other man looked at Harry, he seemed slightly more pale than usual but he nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Harry knocked on the door and a few moments later Andromeda was opening it. She looked at Draco and started in surprise. "Draco?" She stated, voice slightly more timid than usual.

"Hello, Aunt Andromeda." He wasn't looking at her in the face. But a few moments later she was pulling him into a hug.

"Oh, my dear it's wonderful to see family again." Draco looked utterly shocked as she let him go, ushering for them to come inside. "Come in, come in. Harry, why have you brought my nephew? I didn't know you two were acquainted."

Harry and Draco exchanged a look. He didn't know what to say, he supposed he would just go with the truth, "We knew each other from school." Draco smirked at that.

Andromeda invited them into the kitchen for tea and they followed her in.

"I just boiled this, so you two have come at a good time." She poured three cups and told them to sit as she brought it all to the table.

When she finally sat she turned her attention to Draco immediately. "I haven't seen you in years, Draco; you've grown so much I hardly recognized you. You're a full grown man now. You're looking well."

"You're looking well too." Harry knew Draco was just being nice in saying that. Andromeda looked more worn down than Harry had ever seen her.

"I didn't know what happened to you, the papers said you and your mother were missing. They're looking for you Draco. And your mother too."

"I've been staying in London, avoiding the Ministry as much as possible since Father's death."

"Yes, I heard about that, I'm very sorry for your loss. How is your mother? I haven't heard news from her."

Draco stiffened and looked down. "She's…away. Staying with some friends of hers in France." Harry noticed the wavering in Draco's voice as he said this.

Just then they heard a baby's cry from upstairs. Andromeda sighed. "Well I suppose he's up then. Doesn't do much else but cry, that one." She made to get up to fetch him.

Harry got up then too. "No, you sit and catch up, I'll go get Teddy, you've had him all day."

She looked grateful as she sat back down. Draco, however, looked at Harry as if begging him to not leave him alone. Harry tried to give him a look that said _don't worry_. But he didn't think it did much to help.

He made his way up the stairs and found Teddy crying in his bassinette, he gently picked him up and tried to soothe him. After a few minutes, thankfully, the baby calmed down. Harry threw the diaper bag over his shoulder and made his way downstairs with Teddy. He could hear Draco and Andromeda talking softly and wondered what it was that made Draco so apprehensive in coming here.

When he entered the room, Draco stood up immediately, eyes on Teddy. "Draco, meet Teddy. Teddy, Draco." The baby just gurgled and tried to grab for Harry's glasses.

"…Why is his hair green?" Draco asked, sounding slightly confused.

Harry just laughed. "Would you like to hold him?" Draco looked petrified for a moment. Andromeda smiled from her seat.

Draco did make his way over, however, and very slowly Harry transferred Teddy into Draco's arms. As he did so, the scent of Draco's hair flooded his senses and he was mesmerized by it.

Draco looked uncomfortable with the baby in his arms but Teddy looked as calm and natural as ever.

"He likes you." Andromeda piped up from her seat. "He doesn't usually take well to new people."

Draco didn't hold him for too long though, passing him back to Harry.

They stayed for a few more minutes before saying their goodbye's to Andromeda as it was now nearing midnight and all three were quite tired. She made Draco promise to visit again and he agreed. And then Harry apparated the three of them back to Draco's flat.

Harry was about to say his goodbye's when Draco started first.

"Thank you Harry. For today. It's honestly been one of the best in my life."

Somehow Harry didn't find that hard to believe, after working with Draco on his patronus and watching him struggle to find a single truly happy memory.

"You're welcome." He honestly meant it.

And suddenly Harry realized that maybe today could be the first of many very happy memories for Draco. Maybe even memories that would involve Harry himself.

"Well, Goodnight." Harry said, holding Teddy slightly tighter in his arms as he prepared to apparate.

Draco's tired eyes sparkled as the corner of his lips turned up into a smile. "Goodnight."

00000


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Wow, first of all thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourite/subscribed this story so far! I have an unbelievable amount of love for you all.

This chapter was hard to write, it made me very emotional. But I don't know, maybe that's just me. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 5, "Nocturne"

_If I were rain,_

_That joins sky and earth that otherwise never touch,_

_Could I join two hearts as well?_

-Tite Kubo

Thunder cracked lightly outside the joke shop, followed by the gentle sound of rain hitting the pavement. Harry loved rain; it was the most soothing sound he could remember.

That morning the sun was shining. It was the perfect day for the re-opening of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Unfortunately for everyone, clouds rolled in around mid-day and now the shop was nearly deserted.

"It's just rotten luck, mate." Ron said to George. The three of them were leaning over the banister, admiring the empty shop.

"No, it's an omen. I knew I shouldn't have re-opened the shop." George was sulking. Harry and Ron glanced at each other.

Ron leaned over closer to George, speaking in a soft voice. "The rain isn't an omen. It's rain. It happens. Do you honestly think re-opening the shop was a bad idea?" He didn't wait for an answer. "No, of course it's not. Fred would have wanted this. And he sure as hell wouldn't go around sulking about a bit of bad weather."

George sighed. "I suppose you're right. I was just hoping we would be able to re-open and everything would feel like before, you know?"

Harry gave him a pat on the shoulder. "It probably never will feel exactly like before. But that doesn't mean you can't live your life and have a bit of fun, does it?"

George straightened up a bit at that. "No, no I suppose it doesn't." He gave a little smile.

Just then a couple of customers walked in and George's face brightened as he ran to greet them enthusiastically and show them some new products. Harry and Ron watched from above, smiling.

"He's a strong bloke. I think if anyone would be able to pull off running this shop, it's him." Ron was still looking a little melancholy.

"And what about you?"

"It's weird. I never thought…When they opened this place I always pictured the two of them running it together. I never thought I would be a part of it." He looked nostalgic. "But I suppose a lot of things are shaping up to be that way. Things we never expected to happen are all just sort of falling into place."

Harry scoffed. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Ron looked at him sceptically. "So what about you, mate, how have you been? Honestly."

Harry bit his lip, wondering exactly how to answer that. "I've been…I don't know. Confused? I don't know what to do with my life. At least you're moving forward, what with the shop and moving in with Hermione. But at the same time it hasn't been so bad for me either. Like you said, some things unexpected are falling into place."

"Like what?"

Harry had to stop and think. Should he tell Ron he was now good friends with their childhood enemy? The same man who once called Hermione a 'Mudblood'? The simple answer was 'no' of course, but Ron had to find out sooner or later. Besides, Harry was never big on lying.

He took a deep breath. "Like becoming friends with Draco Malfoy for instance." Harry winced, waiting for Ron's wrath.

He just narrowed his eyes. "You're kidding right? Malfoy has been missing for months."

Harry just waited, not knowing what to say. Luckily Ron continued.

"You are kidding right?"

Harry shook his head.

The other man scoffed in disbelief. Neither of them saying a word.

Eventually Harry supposed he had to explain himself.

"He was at Snape's funeral in May. I saw him there. He's been living in London, trying to lay low from the Ministry ever since. I ran into him later at this coffee shop where he works now."

Ron laughed at that. "Malfoy working at a coffee shop! How the mighty have fallen."

Surprisingly, Harry's immediate instinct was to defend Malfoy. Instead he forced a little laugh.

"Are you seriously _friends _now with that slimy git?"

Harry looked at Ron in the eye. "Yes. And he's not a _slimy git _anymore, he's…different."

"Oh come on Harry, how different can he be? Don't you remember who he is? He's a Death Eater. He always will be. He tried to kill Dumbledore, or have you forgotten?"

Harry didn't think Ron was deliberately trying to work Harry up, but it was happening anyway. "Of course I haven't forgotten, I was there, Ron! You know as well as I that Malfoy didn't want to do it, he did what he had to."

Ron just shook his head. "Why are you doing this Harry? Standing here defending him."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Because nobody else will! He has nobody. He's cut off from his friends, his parents. I'm literally all he has."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, mate." Ron had lowered his voice finally.

"I'm fine Ron, nobody is getting hurt. He could just use a friend right now." He looked up at Ron, directing his next statement right at him. "And frankly, so could I."

"Well I'm always here for you Harry, you know that. It just seems strange to me."

At times he could be as annoying as they come but in the end, Ron always stood by Harry's side.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this are you? If anyone who works for the Ministry finds out about him, it's over."

"Of course I won't. Almost everybody in the Wizarding World knows that the Ministry is out of line, issuing the death sentence. But I think you should probably tell Hermione."

"Yeah, I suppose I'll have to."

Ron gave him a small smile. "Oh, and don't forget about your birthday dinner tomorrow. Everyone should be there."

Truth be told, he had almost forgotten.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be there."

After staying a bit longer Harry decided to head back home. He said a goodbye to George and left the shop.

He wanted to pick up some books from Flourish and Blotts before he left Diagon Alley. He realized earlier that week that he had no children's books in the house at all and he wanted to be able to read to Teddy when he was old enough to listen.

It was raining hard, but he didn't mind. It was refreshing to feel the cool water on his skin. He realized this was his first time really being in a Wizarding community since the war ended. He didn't really know what to expect, but he was glad the Alley was mostly deserted today.

When he took a few steps into the bookstore, the first thing he heard was a gasp followed by a whispered _"That's Harry Potter."_

Harry looked over to find two young witches clutching on to newly purchased books, staring at him unashamedly. He quickly set off near where he knew the children's books would be but was confronted.

"Mr. Potter! What an honour it is to meet you." The man reached out to shake Harry's hand; he shook it back quickly and noticed the nametag on the man's shirt. "You're a great hero, Mr. Potter! I truly am blessed to be shaking your hand. Is there anything at all I can help you find?"

He was quickly beginning to get overwhelmed, but tried to be as polite as possible. "No, thank you, I'm just browsing."

"Well if you should need any sort of assistance, please let me know!"

Harry nodded and made his way down the aisles. He browsed a few sections before he turned around and was confronted again.

An old woman, slouched and haggard, stood in his way. Harry was too stunned to move. He was used to attention, but not like this. This was getting ridiculous. He watched as a sneer crossed her features and she spat on the ground near his feet. That surprised him, and immediately he feared this old woman. He turned away from her and made his way straight out of the store, but not before he heard the old woman mutter "Saviour of the Wizarding World indeed."

00000

He decided that he should go straight home. That he should forget about the books for now and just go back in about a month when all the hype would clear. But then he remembered the Muggle bookstore near his house and decided to give that a try. He apparated a safe distance away and realized it was still raining here too. He walked quickly to the bookstore a few blocks away.

As he walked in he was greeted by a cheerful cashier and an air conditioner that was far too cold. His skin was chilled but it was quiet here, there were barely any customers and certainly none that knew his name.

It was a fairly large store and he had some trouble finding the kids section. He paced the aisles a bit, searching for the one he wanted. He walked by a row and caught a glimpse of white blonde hair in the corner of his eye. Doing a double take, Harry confirmed that it was, yes, Draco.

He scoffed in surprise at the likelihood of finding this person here of all places.

As Harry approached, Draco didn't look up. He had a book open in his hands and appeared to be writing something in it.

Harry walked up to him slowly, unable to keep the smile from tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Hey." He was trying to sound like his heart wasn't racing just from the sight of this man. Draco was wearing a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up casually, and a very nicely fitted pair of khakis.

He looked…incredible.

Draco still didn't look up, but he did smile a bit. "Hello Harry."

Harry waited a moment. "What, aren't you surprised to see me here?"

He still didn't look up. "Why should I be surprised?"

"I don't know, because we both happened to be in the same Muggle bookstore, in the middle of a thunderstorm, when nobody else would even think about leaving their house?"

Draco finally looked up at Harry then. "Don't you remember? I don't believe in coincidence."

Harry nodded sceptically. "Right…Why are you writing in that book?"

Draco shut the book quickly then, giving Harry a sarcastic look. "None of your business." He then placed it back on the shelf and sauntered off down another aisle, leaving Harry in bafflement.

Harry followed the other man to where he had picked up another book and was now writing in that. This time Harry could see it was on a post-it note. "Come on, tell me. What are you writing?"

"You're just going to think it's ridiculous." He was quickly done with that one and picked up another, pulling a post-it out of his pocket.

"I won't, I promise."

Draco looked at him again, searching his eyes. "I'm writing an anonymous note to whoever purchases this book."

Harry did think that a little ridiculous, but in the best way possible. He shook his head a little in confusion. "Why?"

Draco thought about it for a moment. "I don't really know. It's sort of thrilling to know that you could affect someone's life with a simple note."

"What do you write?"

"It depends, sometimes something very long. Like a dream I had maybe. Or a simple 'Have a nice day!' You know, something very short, just meant to brighten someone's day. Like this one." He held it out for Harry to see.

_To the purchaser of this book,_

_You are beautiful._

"I was going to write more on this one, but this feels somewhat…appropriate." He didn't look Harry in the eye when he said that, quickly signing the bottom with only his first initial and closing the book before putting it back into place. "Sometimes I write riddles that don't have an answer. Sometimes insults if I'm in the mood for it."

"Do you want to write one?"

Draco held out the pad of paper and pen. He did want to; he just didn't know what to write. He took it anyway and picked up a random book from the opposite shelf.

Draco was looking over Harry's shoulder and Harry could smell his shampoo, which was some sort of spicy floral concoction and also very distracting. He inhaled the scent deeply and began to write in a script which was distinctly less beautiful than Draco's.

_To the purchaser of this book,_

_Even though I may never know you,_

_I will never forget you._

_-H_

He turned to Draco and the other man smiled. "Perfect." He said quietly and they continued their game. Sometimes they wrote jokes, sometimes very serious matters. In all honesty, the notes didn't really matter all that much to Harry. It was seeing Draco smile like this, so openly, so feely, that made him so content to be there.

Unfortunately it had to end. Draco helped Harry pick out some books for Teddy and they walked together to the safe apparition point.

It was raining so hard outside by now. But neither of them was really in a hurry so they just enjoyed the rain. Soaking their clothes and their hair. Laughing. Playing. Dancing.

The streets were deserted and at one point Draco stopped and turned his head to the sky, mouth pulled into a wide grin. "Can't you feel it Harry!" He shouted over the thunder and rain that was pouring overhead. His palms were turned up to the sky as if he were trying to catch as much water as possible.

He could feel it.

"Feel what?" Harry shouted back, even though it didn't matter. Whatever it was, anything at all, he could feel it. It was a moment of absolute clarity, perfectly defined.

He wanted Draco Malfoy.

_This_ man, right before him, soaking wet, head turned up to the sky, smiling like a lunatic. He could feel it. He wanted Draco Malfoy.

And he did nothing about it.

Draco slowly lowered his hands and his face so that his eyes met with Harry's.

_You do a lot of wanting._

00000

When Harry got home he just smiled to himself. He put the new books on a shelf in the library and took a seat at the large mahogany desk there. It was late afternoon but it was already nearly dark from the clouds. He felt tired after the day he had.

He didn't have Teddy at home for the next few days and he was already beginning to feel bored. He stood up and ran his fingers over the books on the shelf, reading the titles of some. They were mostly wizarding books. Actually, they were entirely wizarding books if you didn't count the ones he had just bought today.

It's true that a lot of the unexpected had occurred after the war had ended. Some things were terrible, but others, just felt right.

One thing Harry certainly without a shadow of a doubt did not expect was for this house to start to feel like home. There was so much history here. A family line was ended and with it, so were all the memories.

But as much as this house was not his to call home, he felt like maybe someday, it could be.

He looked out the window of that room, and to the rain soaked streets outside. He thought of Ron and George and how they were managing the joke shop together. He thought of Fred and how glad he would have been to see those two carrying on what he had helped start. It was a beautiful thing, family.

Harry wished he could have one.

He picked a random book without looking from the shelf and walked up the stairs to read until he fell asleep.

00000

Harry woke up with a start. He thought he heard a hurried banging on the door, but it could have been the thunder. He got up anyway to investigate.

Dressed in only his pyjama pants, he padded his way over to the stairs to see if he would hear another knock.

Sure enough it sounded again, this time even more urgent. Harry panicked immediately, wondering who would be at his front door in the middle of the night during a thunder storm.

He grabbed his wand from the bedroom and hurried down the stairs, ready to hex whoever it was, should he need to.

He took a deep breath when he reached the door and opened it quickly, wand at the ready.

What he saw there, was not what he expected. Draco, hair and clothes soaked. He looked utterly defeated and incredibly panicked.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know where else to go!"

Harry pulled him inside quickly, shutting and locking the door behind him. He looked Draco over to see if he was hurt anywhere. As far as he could tell he was only shaken up. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Some men broke into my apartment. They've found my home Harry; they've come looking for me!" He was really panicking now, trembling even.

"Wait here, I'm going to go get you a towel and dry clothes, and then you can tell me exactly what happened."

Draco nodded quickly. "Okay."

Harry dashed up the stairs and grabbed a towel, an extra pair of his pyjama pants and a t-shirt. Worried thoughts were pulsing through his mind, the Ministry had found where Draco lives, they know he's in London.

He found Draco standing in the same hallway he left him. He handed him the dry clothes and ushered him into the bathroom to change.

When Draco emerged he was looking calmer already, but still shaken. They sat in the den, Draco on the chesterfield and Harry took the arm chair across from him.

"Tell me everything."

Draco took a deep breath. "I was sleeping, when I woke to the sound of my front door being unlocked. I couldn't move, my brain was telling me to, but I couldn't. It was when I heard footsteps that I grabbed my wand. I apparated as soon as they saw me. They were Aurors Harry, I recognized one. Thank god I had my wand back…" He bowed his head, shaking it. Harry didn't know if he should go over to him, comfort him, hold him. Tell him everything would be alright. He didn't know what to do.

Draco was still shaking his head. "I can't go back there. They know I'm alive, they know I'm in London."

"You'll stay here." The words were out of Harry's mouth before he could even think. "You'll be safe here, they will never suspect it."

"I couldn't ask that of you."

"You're not asking, I'm telling you. Stay here, at least until you can figure things out."

Draco just looked at Harry and nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"How did they find you anyway? How did they know?"

"I have no idea. Nobody knew where I was. Or at least I thought they didn't."

Harry thought of how he told Ron about Draco earlier that day, but quickly waved that notion out of his mind. Ron said he wouldn't say anything, so he wouldn't. Ron was a lot of things, but disloyal was not one of them.

Draco spoke again. "Harry there's something I have to tell you." He said it very fast, as if he were forcing it out.

"You can tell me anything." He was getting worried, tears were welling in Draco's eyes and he was starting to shake again. He sat across from Harry, looking so alone and small. Again, Harry wondered if he should move to comfort him.

"God, I don't even know how to say it." He looked down at his hands and tears started to fall from his face. "About a month ago I told you my mother was in France, do you remember?" He looked at Harry right in the eyes and the beauty of the person in front of him, literally stopped him from breathing.

He blinked. "Yes."

"I lied to you, Harry." What he said next came in such a hushed tone Harry barely picked up on it. "She died."

And then it wasn't a matter of _should I, or shouldn't I_ because Harry was up on his feet and with his arm around Draco not a moment later.

"How, how did it happen? Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I was ashamed or maybe because I didn't want to believe it myself." If Draco was uncomfortable with Harry's arms around him, he didn't show it. He actually leaned into the embrace. "She killed herself.

"I'm so sorry."

"I found her lying in her bed, not breathing. I think it was the Killing Curse." He was still crying. Clutching tightly at Harry now.

"Did you not tell anyone?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"No. Who would I tell? You're the only one I can trust, Harry. I called a Muggle ambulance; they chalked it up to a heart attack. I had her cremated and then it was easy for me to pretend she was just out somewhere or on vacation, because that was how it truly felt."

"How does it feel now?"

"Like she's dead. Like she's fucking dead and never coming back."

Harry didn't know what to say again. He just stroked Draco's back, trying to comfort him as best he could. When Draco buried his head into Harry's chest, He just held his him close, running his fingers through the soft hair.

His own heart was pounding, both from the fear of Draco being found, and the close contact of this warm figure next to him.

Eventually it took all of his might to break the contact, gently, he pulled Draco away. "I'll go make up a spare bedroom for you to sleep tonight."

The other man nodded, looking very sad and very tired. "You'll be safe here, Draco." _I won't let anything happen to you._

He went upstairs and changed the sheets on the bed in the spare room beside Harry's. Trying to wrap his head around the current situation.

When he travelled back downstairs he noticed Draco was not in the room he left him. His heart started beating faster again as he called out Draco's name. He searched the kitchen, the bathroom, the den. It was when he entered the drawing room that he started to hear faint music coming from upstairs.

He followed the sound until it led him to the piano room. The door was open and Draco sat, playing the softest melody Harry had ever heard. He calmed down immediately at the sight, standing in the doorway, not wanted to disturb, but not able to move away.

Harry looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was past midnight. It was his 18th birthday, and he couldn't think of a better gift than this moment, right now.

Moonlight streamed in through the window and the rain had finally stopped. The room was cast in a dark blue hue. It was calming and it was beautiful.

Draco looked up at Harry as he finished and Harry knew then that the song was meant for him.

Harry was, once again speechless as Draco walked over to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. "Thank you, Harry. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for the kindness you've shown me. Merlin knows I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do. Don't say that."

Draco just bowed his head and nodded. "Are you sure you want me to stay? I could rent a room somewhere."

Harry shook his head.

"Draco, stay…please." _I want you here._

00000


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So I guess there was a glitch or something with the site when I tried to upload this chapter originally, so if you're seeing it in your inbox twice or if the first time didn't work for you, I'm really sorry! I'm really glad I managed to get this chapter in to you guys at all this week. I've been making plans to move to Montréal soon so it's been really hectic lately. That being said, I'm really sorry it's late!

So this chapter picks up immediately where the last one left off. It's quite long but I felt it necessary to make it that way for this particular part of the story. I thought about breaking it up into two parts, because realistically, I don't think the chapters in the future would be this long. But I didn't want you to have to wait any longer, so here it is, all in one.

Chapter 6, "Now"

Harry led Draco up the stairs, shivering as he went. The floorboards creaked under their steps, everything was cold and quiet. There was so much uncertainty in his bones he thought he might collapse with the weight of it all.

What did having Draco here mean? How had they come this far? From downright enemies, to willing roommates. Harry had_ offered _for Draco Malfoy to stay in his home, and Draco Malfoy _accepted _this offer. It was entirely madness and idiocy.

But then again, so were a lot of things.

He supposed one can't govern their lives by what's expected. It's rolling with whatever madness comes one's way which makes a life worth living.

He had chosen the bedroom beside his own for Draco to stay.

"Is this one okay? I just picked one without thinking."

Draco didn't even really look like he cared. "Yeah, that'll do."

"Okay." Harry lingered willingly on the precipice of running away now and never looking back, or kissing this other man with all he was worth.

He fell somewhere in between.

"Bathroom's down the hall."

Draco looked up. "Yeah I know thanks."

"Oh, right." Harry put his hands awkwardly in his pockets and shifted his weight from the balls of his feet to the heels. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Draco looked into his eyes for what could have been hours, could have been seconds. "No." Then he shook his head and went to enter his room. "No, there's nothing more I could ask for. Nothing you could get me." And just like that, he was walking away.

"Goodnight Harry."

Harry stood still where he was for a few moments, too tired and too overwhelmed to move.

"Night."

He felt his feet carry him back to his own bed, shutting the door behind him. He was consumed with worry the moment his head hit the pillow. His eyes were wide open and staring into the night outside his window.

The war for Hogwarts, for Muggle-born's and for Harry's life, was over. The battle for Draco's was just beginning.

Harry could hear his own heavy breathing like waves crashing over the shore.

A muffled sound carried through the walls; it felt so distant yet so close all at once. Draco was trying not to let his sobs be heard.

And slowly Harry placed his hand to the wall where he knew Draco was just a few feet away on the other side. This was as comforting a gesture as would be appropriate to manage, for at least this night.

00000

Harry awoke and the sun was just rising with him. Birds were chirping but inside, the house was achingly quiet.

After a shower he threw on some suitable clothes and as quietly as he could, crept down the hall, passing Draco's room along the way. He noticed the door open a little. Biting his lip, he forced himself to keep moving. Draco was used to living alone; he would probably not appreciate Harry checking in on him in the early morning.

He desperately wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione about what happened last night. Truth be told, he had no idea what Draco should do now, but he did know that for now he was safe at Grimmauld Place. The question was, for how long? Hermione would know what would be the next best steps to take.

Leaving Draco alone in this big house was not a thought he was particularly fond of, but he had no means of contacting his friends from home these day, since he no longer had an owl and the Floo network had been disabled.

After a quick breakfast, he scribbled a note and left it on the countertop.

_Draco,_

_I'll be back soon,_

_Please don't leave._

_-H_

He lingered for a moment, taking a look around his kitchen before apparating near Ron and Hermione's flat. Taking a breath in, he knocked on the door.

Hermione opened the door and looked genuinely shocked to see him. "Harry, what are you doing here so early? I thought we weren't celebrating until this evening."

Harry closed his eyes, putting a hand to his forehead. In last night's confusion he had actually forgotten that today was his birthday.

"Yeah…I uh, right. Sorry I just needed to speak with you." She invited him in, furrowing her eyebrows, clearly sensing that something was up.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"Can we sit down? There's a lot to explain. Is Ron here?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course. He's still in bed though naturally. Would sleep all day if I let him."

He managed a weak chuckle. "Yeah, I bet."

"How's about you put the kettle on and I'll go wake him."

After he nodded in agreement and she made her way down the hall, Harry hurried to fill the kettle and heat it up. It was good that he would be talking to both Ron and Hermione; the three of them always came to the best conclusions when they worked together.

A few moments later she was coming back into the kitchen. "He'll just be a minute to wash up. Should be in by the time the tea's ready." She motioned for the both of them to sit down. "Harry you look utterly exhausted, what's been troubling you?"

Once again he found himself unable to know where to start. He wished Ron were here for this part to back him up. But he managed to tell her all about having found Draco and how they'd become friends. She took it surprisingly well and Harry had to wonder if Ron had already mentioned something to her.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, Ron walked in. He raised his eyebrows at Harry. "Harry, what are you doin' here?"

"I was just about to explain. Here, sit down."

"Everything alright mate?"

And then he proceeded to explain the events of last night, of Draco coming to his house in the middle of the night. Of the Auror's that broke into his house, how he can't go back there now. He told them of how Harry offered his own house for him to stay in, at least for a little while.

Hermione spoke first. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Harry? If they find out you were harbouring a Death Eater in your own house, you'd be in deep trouble with the Ministry."

"No, it's probably not the best idea, but it's the only one I've got right now. Auror's are after him, he could be killed if he's found." Harry didn't even want to think about that possibility. "All I know is that if anyone in this country has the ability to sway the Ministry, it's me. They won't go searching my house, at least for a while, even if they did know he was there."

Hermione looked almost afraid to respond to that. "Are you so sure they have those boundaries?"

He thought about that seriously. "I'm not sure."

Looking from Hermione's eyes to Ron's he could see nothing but a deep concern. He truly didn't want to ask the next question, but he knew he had to. "Ron, I know you wouldn't do anything on purpose, but did you tell anyone? How did they know where Draco was hiding?"

Ron shook his head gently. "I…I had to tell Hermione. She knew, she knew I was hiding something the minute she saw me yesterday." He looked slightly ashamed of himself, but then looked straight into Harry's eyes. "But that's all, mate. I swear it, I didn't tell another soul."

And Harry believed him. Ron was no liar, he already knew that.

He turned back to Hermione then. "Well you could have told me you knew before I went into the whole story then!" He said jokingly.

"Well, you were on a roll! I didn't want to stop you." He broke out a much needed smile and she returned it with one of her own.

He hadn't done a whole lot of smiling lately and it never went unappreciated.

"So what should he do? Or what should _I _do?"

Hermione took his hand and spoke to him gently. "Harry, you need to consider who you're helping here. Do you really care so much about _Malfoy_ to risk your own life saving his?"

"Yes." Hermione gave him a sad look. "I know who he is. I know who he was, and maybe he hasn't changed at all, but from what I know, he has only ever acted cruelly out of fear. Fear is all he's known and I just want him to have the chance to know something different."

Hermione squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes, searching for something he knew she would find if he let her look hard enough. So he looked away.

"So what do I do?"

Hermione was for once, silent. It was Ron who spoke next. "I say, honestly, his best chance is to get out of the country before they get to him. Once they do, they'll be able to trace him. He won't be able to lift a finger without them knowing."

"But no-one can apparate outside the country anymore, they've blocked the borders."

"Ron's right though, Harry. His best chance is to leave, and far. He'll have to make it by Muggle transportation."

"How far?"

"As far as he can afford. America maybe. And he'll have to do it alone Harry. Your face is too recognizable."

Harry thought about it and found he could live with that. So long as Draco was safe and happy. It was much better than the alternative.

Ron broke him out of his thoughts. "Do you think he'll go for it?"

Harry hadn't thought of that. "I can only hope."

00000

When he came back to Grimmauld Place, the house was still eerily quiet. It was nearly noon and he had expected Draco to be up by now.

A panic started in his chest when thoughts crossed through his mind of Draco having left, or being taken away, until he opened the spare bedroom door open just enough to see the blonde still lying in bed, back facing him.

He was dressed now though, hair wet, he must have just showered. He was just lying on the bed, breathing deeply.

"Draco?" He whispered. "Are you awake?"

A moment passed before a small voice spoke back. "Yes."

Harry didn't know what to do. It seemed his life was plagued by uncertainty and he was getting sick of it. He didn't want to intrude on Draco, but he also didn't want him to have to be alone.

He decided to go with his gut and walk in the room, sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"How are you?" He asked lamely. Obviously he wasn't doing well.

But he didn't say anything, just shuddered and wrapped he arms around his chest.

"Are you cold? Can I get you anything?"

"You're always asking me that." Finally he turned around and Harry could see his face. It was tired, exhausted. His eyes were rimmed with red as if he had been crying.

Harry just nodded and looked away. He couldn't bear to look into those eyes. "I told Ron and Hermione about your situation."

Draco groaned audibly and turned away again. "Oh, great, so now I'll have their pity too."

"Pity? I don't pity you. That's not why you're here."

"Then why _am _I here?" He said it so quietly Harry decided to pretend he hadn't heard.

"I thought they could help. That's why I talked to them. They think…they think you should leave the country."

Draco turned around once again. "And what do you think?"

Harry shook his head. "I agree with them."

The other man bit his lip, looking extremely disappointed. "I can't do that, Harry."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

A few moments passed with just the two of them looking at each other, letting the silence speak.

Eventually Draco got up off the bed and started speaking. "Well I suppose I should probably get going, I can stay at a hotel until I figure something out."

"What? No, stay here. You'll be safer here." He got up to his feet too.

Draco was silent, looking confused.

"Did you think that…That because I thought you should leave the country that meant I didn't want you here? No, Draco, no. I just hoped you would go because it's the safest option, I want you to be safe."

Draco looked like he had something to say. Looked like he had a thousand things to say, actually. But he just closed his mouth tightly and gave a curt nod.

Harry spoke up. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, actually I think I'm just going to lie down for a bit more if that's alright."

Harry's face was lined with worry but he didn't express his concerns. "Yeah, of course. You can help yourself to anything in the house, the kitchen, the library. Anything you want."

"Thank you."

"Okay." He got up and made his way out the door then before turning around again. "Oh, and I'm going to the Weasley's for a bit this evening, so if I'm not here when you wake up, don't worry."

"I won't"

Harry gave him a final look before closing the door behind him.

00000

Dinner at the Weasley's was wonderful. It was everything he needed to take his mind off his troubles. It was great to see everyone together, laughing, enjoying life. Molly had prepared a wonderful meal and by the time it was over he didn't think he'd ever be able to move again, he was so full. Andromeda was there, along with Teddy. As was George and of course Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ginny particularly looked happier than ever before and Harry was dying to ask her about it, but was still unsure of how he should act around her.

But it didn't matter, there would be time.

Harry, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting out in the garden playing cards when someone, likely George suggested they all play a makeshift game of Quidditch. Ron and Ginny were both very enthusiastic about the idea, but Hermione wasn't much of a flyer, so Harry stayed back with her.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the three flying around, creatively making up rules for a three person game. Harry found his mind wandering back home to Draco. He was worried. He tried to keep his mind off it for as long as he could, but it was difficult. The man was wanted. He was wanted by the Ministry and he was wanted by Harry, and there wasn't much he could do to deny that anymore.

"Harry"

"Yes?"

"There's something on your mind, isn't there?"

"No, I'm just…tired." He tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"Are you worrying about Malfoy?"

_Shit, she's perceptive._

"No."

"I'm sure he'll be okay alone for a couple of hours."

"I know, I wasn't thinking about him."

She gave him a look that said she knew. "Yes you were, Harry. I can see it in your eyes."

He looked at her quickly but then couldn't hold her gaze.

"You think about him a lot, don't you?"

_All the time._

"No." But he said it too fast and he could feel his face flushing. She picked up on it, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well I _was _just teasing you, but now…"

"Now _what_?"

"Now I've hit a nerve."

He just narrowed his eyes at her then looked away again. She was entirely too perceptive, even if he didn't tell her he was having feelings for Draco, she would find out herself sooner or later.

That still wasn't going to make this any easier.

"You may have, actually."

"Harry-

"Hermione I have to tell you something."

She looked worried. "Tell me anything."

"I don't know…I don't even know how to say this." He waited for her to prompt him along but she said nothing, just waited for him to find the words. "I've been having…having these- oh god never mind. Pretend I didn't say anything."

She didn't ask him to continue, but she didn't ask for him to stop talking either. She just kept waiting, until he finally managed to get the words out himself.

"I'm having feelings for Draco."

To his great surprise, she didn't gasp, or hit him, or walk away. She just nodded.

"I don't even know what they mean, I'm so confused. And it's not like there's any chance in hell he would feel the same, so it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters."

"How can it?"

"Even if he doesn't feel the same way, even if he goes back to being the slimy asshole he was in school, it still matters because you've discovered something about yourself."

It was this thought that kept him awake at night. This question that he knew she was going to ask next. He didn't want to deal with it, but it was coming anyway.

"Are you gay?"

He didn't know how to answer her. How could he, if he couldn't even answer it for himself?

"I don't know. Maybe? It's not like I've never had feelings for girls. Especially Ginny. But the way I feel for Malfoy…it's undeniable." His cheeks flushed again. "I know I'm not straight. But does that mean I must be gay?"

"I don't know, Harry. I don't think it's necessary to label it."

"Maybe you're right." He looked over at her and she was smiling. "Thanks, Hermione. I didn't know…how you would feel about this."

"You are who you are, it doesn't change the way I think of you. You're my best friend and you always will be." And her smile was so warm, he felt so calm and okay.

00000

He didn't stay for too long. He was worried about Draco being alone. Not that he couldn't be in the house on his own, he just didn't want him to be lonely. He took Teddy home with him, apparating them back to Grimmauld Place.

Holding the sleeping baby to his chest, head resting in the crook of his neck, he found Draco sitting in the kitchen.

He smiled at the sight of Harry. "Hi. How was your birthday?"

He talked quietly to avoid waking Teddy. "Really good, it was nice to see my friends again."

"I'm sure it was." Draco was still smiling.

"I see you're in a better mood than this morning."

Draco looked surprised. "Yes I suppose I am. I had a lot of time to think and rest."

"Well I'm glad. I like you better when you're smiling."

Draco nodded and then looked to the refrigerator. "I made you a cake. But then I realized you probably had cake coming out your ass from the Weasley's."

Harry laughed. It was true. There was never a shortage of food at that house, especially on one's birthday.

"But," He stood up and made his way over to the fridge. "At least I learned something from the experience." Opening the door, they both peered inside to see the cake. "Baking is not my forte."

The cake was literally falling apart. Harry tried to stifle a laugh at the sight of it. "It's not so bad."

"Harry, please. It looks like a bomb went off in here."

With his free hand he reached down and broke off a piece to taste. "It's really good!"

"Yeah but see, you'd eat anything."

"No, seriously. Try it."

He made to break off another piece for Draco, but instead the other man did a most surprising thing. Taking Harry's wrist, he lifted it so he could take a bite from the piece that Harry still held. Pulling back after doing so and closing his eyes as he savoured the taste.

Harry was gaping at Draco, shocked by his boldness. Not knowing what to do, he put back the piece of cake he was still holding and tried to speak.

Nothing came out.

Draco's face was growing redder by the minute, "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's…I'm sorry, I have to…go. Put Teddy to bed."

Draco just nodded and looked away from Harry, clearly ashamed.

He backed out of the kitchen, clutching on to the baby as he hurried up the stairs, cursing himself along the way.

What was that? Was Draco making a move on him? No, that was probably just his overly hopeful imagination. Either way, he needed to get this kid to bed, and probably even himself as well. He would deal with all this in the morning, if indeed he wasn't already dreaming.

00000

It seems he might have been dreaming because in the morning, it was as if nothing had happened. Over the next few weeks Draco had been almost back to himself. They got along well. Not as well as Harry would have liked, but it was still more than he could ever ask for.

There were times when Draco would become overwhelmed by the possibility of being caught by the Auror's. Harry would know because he would get this look of sadness in his eyes as he gazed out a window.

And there were times when Draco would become restless and need to get out of the house. These times would make Harry nervous; He was terrified of Draco being recognized. So they would take a pair of brooms and apparate to a clearing far enough away from the city and just fly, or sometimes play seeker's games.

It was nice having Draco around.

To Harry's never ending surprise, Draco was even good with Teddy. One night, the baby would just not go to sleep. He had been crying all night and there was nothing Harry could do to stop it. He was pacing back and forth, trying to keep him quiet when he spotted Draco in the doorway to the nursery.

Just as Harry was about to apologize for waking him, the other man came close and transferred the baby into his own arms. Whispering soothing words until Teddy fell asleep in his arms.

And there was another time when Harry had come home after spending some time with Ron to find Draco asleep on the couch with the baby snoozing on his chest, head nuzzled in the crook of Draco's neck.

The sight stopped Harry dead in his tracks. It was breathtaking.

But the most memorable had been the time when Teddy was so sick he could barely breathe.

It was late when Teddy's cries had woken both of them up. He was crying like he never had before and running a fever.

Harry was panicked. Neither of them knew what to do. They decided to take the baby to Harry's room to see if laying down would help. Draco suggested letting him stay in the crib but Harry refused to take him out of his arms.

He tried lying down with the baby, trying to get him to sleep, but it didn't help. Draco paced the room, trying to think.

"I think we should take him to the hospital."

Harry was back on his feet again, "Do you really think it's that bad?" He had been considering taking Teddy to the hospital for a while now but didn't want to believe it could be serious.

Draco raised his voice, getting frustrated. "Well do you really want to risk it?"

"No, of course not."

"Okay, I'll get a bag packed for him and then we can go."

Harry looked at him with sad eyes. "Draco, you can't come. You know you can't."

Draco looked as if the thought never even crossed his mind. "I don't care, I'm coming with you."

"_Please_, Draco, _please._ I know it's tough, and believe me, I wish you could come. But you can't, it's not safe."

Draco looked pissed, but what could he do? He wouldn't risk losing him.

Eventually Draco calmed down anyway and realized it had to be this way. He packed a small bag for Harry full of Teddy's things and met Harry back upstairs.

"When do you think you'll be back?"

"I have no idea. It depends I guess. On how bad it is."

Draco nodded. "Okay." He kissed Teddy on the forehead and then backed away. "Be safe."

At that Harry apparated to St. Mungo's hospital. Teddy in tow, still crying, still fevered. He wished with all of his being that Draco could be there with him, but it had to be this way.

It took a while but eventually Teddy got to see a doctor. She gave him some medicine and did a quick spell, advising for Teddy to stay in the hospital at least for a few hours to monitor him.

Those few hours were tough. They kept Harry in a waiting room so that the baby could get some sleep. People recognized him at the hospital. Looked like they wanted to speak to him, but Harry was in no mood at all.

Those hours were agonizing until a nurse came back with Teddy in her arms, looking almost healthy again.

"You can take him home now. His fever has gone down, he's just exhausted." She handed him over to Harry. "We'll need you to fill out some paperwork before you leave though, if you'll just follow me."

Harry's relief was immeasurable. He signed some papers, thanked the nurses and apparated back home as soon and quickly as possible.

Draco was still up, waiting at the desk in Harry's room. He was trying to read a book but didn't get very far. He got to his feet when Harry arrived, looking relieved at the sight of a sleeping Teddy.

"How is he?"

"He's okay. The fever is down, he's just tired now."

"Okay." Draco nodded.

"I was so worried."

"Me too." They were both incredibly exhausted.

They stood there for a while, both still in their pyjamas. Harry couldn't put Teddy back in the nursery tonight. He would be alright sleeping in the bed with Harry.

He crawled under the covers, nestling Teddy beside him and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Draco was still standing there, looking back at him.

As if without thinking Harry pulled back the blankets on the other side of the bed, silently inviting Draco in.

Draco stood, wide-eyed and apprehensive, but his feet carried him over anyway. Slowly slipping under the blankets and turning to face Harry.

Their bodies formed a protective barrier around Teddy and Harry couldn't stop himself from enjoying this. From relishing the feeling of having another person in his bed. It almost felt like a family.

But Draco was cold and stiff and looked so uncomfortable there beside him. He didn't know what he was doing before he reached out to gently run his fingers through that soft, white hair. Draco stared at him, wide-eyed. He was so tired; he didn't even have a chance to think about his actions before pulling his hand back and falling to sleep.

00000

After that night Harry felt a change in Draco. He tried to tell himself it had nothing to do with him. That Draco was just stressed from the worry of Teddy and the Ministry at the same time. He tried to tell himself that, but his gut told him something different.

He knew in his heart that Draco was reacting to the way Harry invited him to his bed last night. To the way Harry always goes out of his way to gently bump into Draco or put a hand on his shoulder. The way he always catches Harry's eyes lingering just a little too long.

The thought terrified him. Harry never wanted to make Draco uncomfortable, in fact that was exactly the opposite of what he wanted and it made him feel like a complete ass. Draco needed him right now to be his friend. He needed him to give him a place to stay, to offer him protection and a little bit of guidance. He didn't need Harry inviting him into his bed and touching and eyes lingering.

So that night near the end of an uncharacteristically silent dinner, Harry decided to apologize.

"Draco, we need to clear some things up."

Draco, who had been staring at his plate for most of the meal, finally looked up. "Okay…"

"I don't know…I don't know if you think I…" He took a minute to string together a sentence that actually made sense. "I didn't mean anything by last night. I was just…it was late, I was tired and stressed and worried and I just wasn't thinking."

Draco looked down at his plate again; fork in hand, cheeks flushing. "…Oh"

"I…I don't want you to feel awkward or uncomfortable, because it's not like that, okay? It was nothing."

Closing his eyes briefly, Draco's cheeks flushed even more and he scraped his chair back and brought his dishes to the sink hurriedly.

"Draco?"

"What?" He asked just a little too loudly. Turning around so that Harry could see his face, full of anger.

"…Is there something wrong?" So quietly, he asked.

Biting his lip, Draco shook his head. He looked around a little desperately before starting to make his way out of the kitchen. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Harry called after him but he was already out of the room. Thinking there was obviously something he was missing; Harry got up and hurried after Draco.

He found him in his room, folding and then shrinking clothes to fit in a small travel bag.

He was packing. To leave. He was going to leave.

"Draco, why are you doing this?" He wanted to yell it. He wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs. He wanted nothing but for Draco to stay. He would do anything.

"Because I can't be here! I can't do this. I can't live in this house where I can't escape you."

"What does that _mean?"_

_Draco just stood there, eyes bright, mouth open, looking like he was having some sort of inner battle with himself. But he shook his head, closing his eyes and then he was speaking so quietly Harry almost didn't pick up on it._

"You're _all_ I want Harry. You're all I've ever wanted. And now here you are all the time, so fucking close. And I _need_ you. But I can't. I fucking can't, so now I need to go. I'm going home, Harry."

Harry was dumb-struck for a moment, letting his mouth hang open. Draco searched his eyes for some time, silently pleading with him, before shaking his head and returning to packing.

"Draco please, would you just listen to me?" Harry couldn't even stop to think about what to say, he just needed to say something, say anything. Anything to get him to stay. "This isn't…I can't… Please don't go."

"What do you want from me?" Draco looked up straight into Harry's eyes, truly seeing him for the first time, looking through his soul.

Tears threatened to run down his face.

His eyes were so bright, so pure and so grey, so much like silver that they cut right through him.

"I want you here. I want you with me. You can't go home, this _is _your home."

Draco looked at Harry as if he was waiting, waiting for something, anything.

Harry took a few steps closer, reaching out his hand to that beautiful face. Once it made contact with his cheek, Draco's eyes slid shut and his lips parted.

"_Don't go, Draco."_

He finally, _finally _pressed their bodies together and dipped his head, kissing Draco's eyelids. Draco let out a moan that could have been a weep, and as if he couldn't hold back any longer, took Harry's lips with his own.

And he was lost, lost in a man he never thought he'd see again just a few short months ago. His lips were so soft against his own, his body so warm and so hard. He had never been so aware of anything in his life as he was of these lips that slowly caressed his own.

They broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads together. Harry nudged Draco's jaw with his nose, allowing him access to kiss down his neck. At every kiss, he felt Draco tremble until he reached the collarbone and he heard a moan.

Draco cupped Harry's chin, pulling him into a fierce kiss. It was needy and electric. Harry felt sparks flying through his entire body as he kneaded his hips against Draco's.

And then there was no going back.

Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt as quickly as he could, running his hands all over the smooth torso. There were scars there, long slashes across his chest. Harry ran a finger over each one in horror, realizing exactly where these were from.

Draco, sensing Harry's apprehension, pulled his hands away and spoke. "It was a long time ago."

"I'm so sorry." Harry pleaded, looking into his face.

"So am I."

He then lifted up Harry's arms and pulled his t-shirt overhead, throwing it to the ground and crashing their bodies and mouths together once more.

It was like heaven, feeling this skin on skin contact. The hardness in Draco's trousers pressing against his own. It was horrible and it was beautiful all at once.

Draco pushed him back onto the bed and they fell clumsily. Draco was on top of Harry, kissing him for all he was worth, hissing as Harry lifted his hips to meet the other's again.

At that Harry grabbed Draco, rolling him over. He trailed his hand down to the button of his trousers, undoing it and the zipper as slowly as he could stand. Draco threw his arm above his head on the pillow and was practically writhing as Harry placed a hand on his length through the fabric.

Draco leaned forward and unbuttoned Harry`s trousers as quickly as he could. Harry shoved them up and threw them to the ground, before grabbing Draco`s and tossing those as well.

They were only in their underwear now and the anticipation was driving Harry crazy.

He stopped to look into Draco`s eyes, so dark, so heavy with desire. Biting his lip, he slowly slid off Draco`s boxers, followed quickly by his own.

They were both fully exposed and so, so hard. He took a moment to just stop and take in the sight of Draco. All his insecurities melted away when he looked into those eyes. His lips parted and his hair, tousled. He had never seen anything so sexy or so beautiful.

Their bodies came together, and the feeling of having this body so close to his, but not close enough was maddening.

He wanted, needed, _now._

"Draco-"

A finger found his way to his lips, hushing him.

"_I need you."_

And that was all Harry wanted to hear. He trailed his fingers over Draco's smooth cock and the other man's hands found their way to Harry's face, pulling him into another fiery kiss.

The intensity almost brought him to his breaking point, but he didn't want this to end. He never wanted it to end.

Draco reached down, grabbing both Harry's cock and his own in the same hand, pumping them simultaneously. They built a rhythm to their thrusts and Harry knew this would be enough to bring him over the edge.

He leaned down to kiss Draco's neck, to taste the salty skin. He was lost in the sound of Draco's moans and gasps, steadily getting rougher, deeper with each thrust.

"_Harry, look at me."_ The other man moaned in a whisper to his ear. And when he did look into that face, everything else melted away. He'd never felt anything like this, it was comparable to nothing, he was lost. Simply and utterly lost, but at home all at once. And he loved it.

Draco was the first to let go. Crying out as he released all of his tension between their bodies. Arching his back, unable to keep his eyes open.

And that sight alone was enough to take Harry along with him. He dropped his head onto Draco's shoulder, gasping at the intensity of his orgasm while Draco still rode out his own.

Harry stayed there for a few minutes, breathing heavily and not really wanting to move. But eventually he did, pulling himself away to lie on his back beside Draco. The other man was looking straight up at the ceiling, mouth agape, before breaking out into laughter.

"Well I definitely didn't expect that." He said, grinning.

"You think I did?" Harry replied, grinning a bit himself.

Draco looked over at him. "Maybe." He said coyly. "Before your little speech at dinner anyway."

Harry looked up at the ceiling, thoughtfully. "I can't believe you've wanted this. For how long?"

"Oh…" Draco stretched out luxuriously, resettling himself against Harry, an arm around his waist. It made his stomach flutter and his heart pound. "Longer than I care to admit."

Harry thought he'd really like to know exactly how long that was, but he supposed that could be left for another day. He gently ran his fingers up and down Draco's back, savouring this moment. This moment right now.

00000


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Oh crap you guys, I almost cried writing this. I've been an emotional mess all week and this was the perfect outlet for it. Enjoy this chapter guys! Don't forget to leave a review after you've read

Chapter 7, "Beautiful Silence"

The following morning was a little like the feeling you get after falling asleep at dawn and waking up at dusk. Someone who should not be in his bed was indeed, in his bed. It skewed Harry's sense of time and place.

And it wasn't as if he didn't want that person there, oh no, quite the contrary actually. But the intensity of seeing Draco, another man, another person, in his bed... certainly made him question reality.

He lay there, frozen, staring wide-eyed and panicked at the figure which slept so peacefully beside him. Hair, flushed cheeks, full lips, sharp jaw, collar bones, exposed chest. He let his gaze linger there for a long time, watching the slow rise and fall, in and out, sunrise and sunset.

He wanted to touch, he always wanted to touch. But it was more than just skin he wanted to feel. He wanted to reach within Draco's soul; search it, and then never let it go.

He didn't want to wake the man, he really didn't. He looked so peaceful, so carefree. Harry wanted to preserve that forever, never wanted him to feel fear or pain again. But he had to touch. He always had to touch.

He ran his fingers through the other man's hair, watching as he unconsciously parted his lips and shifted. The sun shone for the soul purpose of illuminating those stormy silver eyes as their lids slowly lifted.

They spent some time like that, just looking at one another, sleepy eyed and content.

"Hi." Draco said, very softly.

"Good morning." Harry smiled at him. The window was open and he could hear birds chirping excitedly outside.

Harry didn't know exactly what to do. He didn't know what was expected of him in this situation. He barely even understood the situation in the first place.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Always." Draco said with a smile, turning away to stretch luxuriously.

"I'm going to go get a shower and then make us some breakfast. Go back to sleep if you want, I'll call you when it's ready."

Draco simply nodded, eyes already closed and drifting back to sleep.

00000

It was mid-morning by the time Harry finished breakfast, it took him a while to wake Teddy and get him a wash before cleaning himself up. He was just about to call out to Draco that his food was ready when he found him already making his way into the kitchen. His hair was dishevelled and he gave Harry a lazy smile. Harry smiled back helplessly. It was a wondrously rare thing to see Draco Malfoy so carefree.

"My hunger woke me up. It smells amazing."

"Yeah." Harry shrugged casually. "I can make a pretty mean breakfast." He smiled.

"One of your many amazing hidden qualities I'm guessing?" Draco replied sarcastically.

Harry laughed. "Yep, that's me. A man of mystery."

Draco sat down at the table across Teddy who was in his high-chair. "Well you certainly are unpredictable at least."

"Yes, but that's no secret." He brought over their meals, placing a plate in front of Draco and a bowl of baby food in front if Teddy, who he attempted to spoon feed while eating his own food.

They were half-way through their meal when a knock sounded at the door. Immediately Harry's heart skipped a beat as he wondered who would possibly be using the door. His close friends always used the floo; maybe it was just solicitors, seeing as his house was no longer under Fidelius.

Quickly he dashed to the window that looked over the porch, seeing, to his horror, two Auror's he did not recognize. Eye's widening he ran back to the kitchen, and spoke hurriedly to Draco.

"There's Auror's here, don't panic." He watched as Draco's face went impossibly pale and his hands clenched. "I said don't panic! Just stay calm, take Teddy upstairs and be as quiet as you can possibly be."

Getting up, Draco lifted Teddy into his arms; thankfully the baby was in a sleepy mood.

"How could they know I'm here?" Draco asked in a whisper, but before Harry answered there was another more urgent knock on the door. Draco looked towards the door and back at Harry desperately.

"I don't know, it might not even be about you. But go. Now. Don't make a sound."

Draco nodded and, clutching Teddy, made his way upstairs.

Harry drew some shaky breaths and told himself he had to keep it cool or they would know something is up. His heart was about to burst out of his chest, it was beating so fast. His hands were shaking as he opened the door.

The two Auror's greeted him. "Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Auror Gavell and this is Sever. So sorry to have to trouble you this morning, but we were wondering if we might ask you a few questions."

They were all smiles.

"Regarding what?"

"Regarding the whereabouts of wanted Death Eater Draco Malfoy."

His heart beat even faster; he could feel the colour leaving his face. "I know nothing about it." He tried to keep his voice as steady as possible.

"All the same, we'd like to ask you a few questions. Just a formality."

More smiles. Smoke and mirrors.

Harry swallowed slowly. Opening the door instead of slamming it on their faces was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. But he had an act to maintain.

The men stepped in and craned their necks to look around. "Do you live alone mister Potter? Do you have anyone staying with you?"

"My Godson is asleep upstairs."

"_Hmm_ and how old is he now?" Of course they already knew about Teddy from the papers.

"Only four months. Can I get you something to drink?" He hoped they would say no. He didn't want them to feel like staying.

The Auror who had yet to speak then finally did. "Actually I would love a cup of coffee if you had any."

He pursed his lips. "Of course."

Gavell nodded. "Well then, lead the way sir."

Harry set down the hallway but just as he opened the door to the kitchen he froze.

_Shit._

Their plates. They hadn't been done breakfast. Two plates, one high chair.

"Mr. Potter, did you say no one was staying with you?"

The air in the room had shifted significantly. No more fake smiles.

He scrambled to come up with something. Anything. "No, I had a friend joining me for breakfast, but she had to leave."

The two men looked at each other. One, the quieter one took out a notepad and started writing.

"And this woman's name is?"

"Hermione Granger." He knew she would be smart enough to not blow his cover if they came asking her questions.

"Perhaps we should forget about the coffee and get right down to business."

Harry nodded, thinking this a fantastic idea. The sooner they asked their questions, the sooner they would leave. "Yes, follow me to the sitting room."

Once they were properly seated, the two Auror's on the couch across from Harry, he decided to risk a question of his own. "I'm sorry, but I have to know…What makes you think I'm connected to Malfoy's case?"

Gavell cleared his throat. "Witness's state they have seen a man of your description frequenting Malfoy's former place of work. A coffee shop at the corner of Geoffrey and Mavis."

_Shitshitshit._

"Have you ever been to the shop, Mr. Potter?"

He could almost sense Draco upstairs, listening and desperately praying they wouldn't come searching.

"No…I, I don't think so." He knew he was stuttering but he was powerless to stop it so he decided to speak as little as possible.

"But that shop is close to this very house. Surely you must have stepped in once or twice?"

"I…maybe, yeah. I can't remember."

The Auror nodded and wrote in his notepad again.

Harry stared at the notepad, thinking of that time when he and Draco left notes in books at that store. His smile that day.

He snapped his head back up when the Auror cleared his throat again.

They proceeded to ask him question after question, any information they could get on the whereabouts of Draco. Harry kept as calm as he could, answering as he saw fit.

"You were acquainted with Draco Malfoy in school, correct?" Harry nodded. "Can you explain for us the nature of your acquaintance?"

Harry took a deep breath. "We hated each other. We bullied each other constantly. I wanted nothing to do with him."

"But you came to his defense after the war nevertheless?"

Harry remembered now how he did defend Draco and Narcissa when they were being questioned. It saved them from being taken to Azkaban right then and there.

"Yes."

"Why did you do that Mr. Potter, if you allegedly hated each other?"

"Because Narcissa Malfoy saved my life." For the first time since these men walked in the door he talked truthfully. "Because were it not for her, I would be dead and the world would be in Voldemort's hands." He almost laughed when the two men cringed at the name. "And Draco Malfoy may have a Dark Mark on his arm, but he is no murderer."

"Be that as it may, as you likely know, anyone bearing a Dark Mark is subject to intensive Ministry interrogation. Draco Malfoy is aware of this. _You_ are aware of this. However, although the warrant for Draco Malfoy's arrest has been in place for months now, Draco Malfoy has avoided said arrest. How is that possible Mr. Potter?"

The Auror cocked his head in mock confusion. Harry gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself calm.

"_I imagine_…" He took his time to say every word carefully. "He has some_ very_ good friends, in _very_ good places that are willing to defend him with whatever means necessary."

Harry hoped this would be enough to intimidate these men without giving himself or Draco away. Apparently it worked for the moment as the Auror's stood up.

"Well Mr. Potter. I think we have all we need for today."

"Yes, I hoped I helped you some."

"This may not be the last you see of us, if some new development in the case occurs we made need your assistance."

"Of course. I hope the case goes well. Please keep me informed." He bit out.

"Oh, we will Mr. Potter." He held open the door for them and they made their way out.

As he shut the door he let out a panicked breath he didn't know he'd been holding onto. His whole body was shaking with the bottled up anxiety and he could barely move from where he was standing.

Somehow his feet carried him upstairs. He found Draco standing by the window in Harry's bedroom. Draco was looking at Harry with wide eyes, face still remarkably pale, clutching a sleeping Teddy.

"It's okay, they're gone." He pulled Draco into his arms, holding him gently and placing a hand on Teddy's head. "Lucky for us he stayed asleep."

"I can't believe I didn't wake him with the beating of my heart. I could feel it pounding in my ears."

Harry kissed Draco's forehead and buried his nose into his hair. Not knowing if this was okay. Not caring either.

"I could barely hear what was happening. Did you clear their suspicions?"

Harry shut his eyes tightly. "No, I think I made it worse. But they're gone for now. We have time to leave."

"We...Leave?"

"Yes."

"I'm not leaving, Harry. I already told you. Besides, even if I did, you know you couldn't come with me."

Harry broke off from the embrace, feeling his anger rise. "You have to leave Draco. With or without me! They know you're here!"

"I don't give a shit! I'm not running. Malfoy's don't run from their problems."

That stirred some deep anger within Harry he didn't know he had. "Draco this is not the time for your stupid pride! This is your _life _we are talking about here. You have to go!"

"Stupid pride? This has nothing to do with pride!" The sound if their raised voices woke Teddy and he started to cry. "Fuck, now look what you've done."

"Well if it's not pride then what is it? Shame? You don't want to be caught running? Well I hate to break it to you Draco, but that's still fucking pride!"

"Maybe I don't want to leave the country where both my parents died, hmm? Have you thought of that possibility? Maybe I'm sick of hiding! Maybe I deserve to be killed!"

"Fuck you, Draco. Don't be so selfish." He spat out.

Draco's eyes were alight with rage. "Selfish?" He asked incredulously. "You act like you know fucking everything. Like you know me!"

The anger in the air, the tension and fear and the baby's cries were weighing so heavy it hurt.

"I do know you!" He didn't want to shout like this anymore but he couldn't stop himself. "I know you're a spoiled, manipulative, escapist brat who has made some bad fucking choices! I know you wanted to be a murderer. I know you wanted to be able to kill him that night and I know you never really thought you could." He could see Draco's shoulder's sag and his eyes soften slightly but they were still wide, still angry and the baby was still crying in the other man's arms. "I know that deep down you're a good person, that you're capable of caring so much. I see it every day. I see it in the way you smile and the way you cry, I even see it in way you're holding that baby right now. You don't deserve to have to hide, and yeah, you don't deserve to have to run, but you don't deserve to die either. So fucking act like it!"

"Just shut the fuck up Harry. You knew what you signed up for when you invited me to stay here. I'm not going to go just because you say run. I'm not yours!"

That hurt, but Harry was getting really tired of this screaming match. And apparently so was Draco, because when Harry didn't respond he just walked out of the room, Teddy still wailing in his arms.

Harry watched him go, still angry. He knew he reacted badly, but Draco was just being so frustrating. He threw himself on the bed and curled on his side. Listening to Teddy's cries from the nursery and Draco trying to sooth him with singing. His voice was working not only on Teddy but on Harry too as he slowly felt himself calm down.

His nerves were frayed and it was only noon.

He rolled on to his back and thought how wonderful it would be to stay here forever.

Away from that world outside where a government that was supposedly less corrupt threatens to shatter his world. To take away from him the man who has made his life worth living, worth fighting, and worth shouting for.

He brought his hands up to his face as he let out a long breath. He felt like an ass for acting the way he did. But he was worked up and hot-headed by nature. He just hoped that Draco wasn't too mad.

The baby's crying stopped and so did Draco's singing. Harry closed his eyes and wished that just for once the silence wouldn't sound so deafening.

00000

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Open. _

Harry viewed the park, still the same ducks in the pond. Still the same trees in the earth. Rooted deep. He closed his eyes.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Open. _

The same trees. Some Willow. Poplar. Oak. Surrounding the water, blowing in the wind. He closed his eyes.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Open._

More trees. Fir. Pine. Spruce. Surrounding the others. Standing taller. Forever strong. Forever beautiful. Evergreen.

He closed his eyes.

"Hey mister, are you okay?" His eyes startled upon a small, young child with dark skin and curly hair looking up at him where he sat on a bench.

He gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, of course. Don't I look it?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Most people don't come to the park alone and if they do they're either homeless or they having something wrong with them."

He looked around for any signs of the child's parents but couldn't find any. "And who told you that?"

"My mom."

"Your mom might be right. But I bet she also told you not to speak to strangers in the park, right?"

The little girl looked around, embarrassed "Yeah." She admitted.

"Where is your mom now?" This child couldn't have been older than five; he didn't want to see her get lost.

"I don't know." She was starting to look a little scared now. "I think I lost her!"

Harry sighed and got up, holding out his hand to the child. "I'm sure she's around somewhere, come on. We'll find her."

She took his hand carefully and stuck close to him.

"My name is Harry, what's yours?"

"I'm not supposed to say."

Harry laughed. "That's alright; you don't have to tell me. Where was the last place you saw your mom?"

She thought for a moment. "By the drinking fountain."

Harry knew it wasn't far, so her mother was likely still near the area.

"Harry?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"You never told me what was the matter with you. Did you get hurt?"

"No, no I'm not hurt. Just scared."

"Scared?" She looked up at him. "I get scared a lot too. What are you scared of?"

"Oh, it's grown-up stuff, you probably wouldn't understand." She looked angry at that and huffed.

"I might! You can try."

"Alright." Harry sighed. "There's somebody I like very much, but I'm afraid they are not going to be around much longer."

"Do you _like _like them?"

Harry laughed. "Yes I _like _like them. Very much."

"Do they like you?"

"I…yeah, they do." Harry was startled to feel himself blushing.

"Then why wouldn't they be around much longer? Are they going on a trip?"

"You ask an awful lot of questions young lady. But yes. A trip. A very, very long trip."

She looked at him like he was daft. "Well then go with them, silly!"

He nodded and gave her a very sad sort of smile. "If only I could."

She looked as if she was about to say something, but something else got her attention. "Mummy!" She yelled, running to a woman who looked incredibly relieved to see her. The girl didn't let go of Harry's hand, trailing him along as well.

Upon seeing Harry the woman straightened up, wide-eyed.

"Mummy, this is my friend Harry. He brought me to you."

The woman looked from her daughter to Harry. "Yes, yes I know who you are." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled back.

"Thank you so much for bringing my Emily back to me. You truly are an incredible man."

Harry thanked her, after all these years he was still never used to people recognizing him.

"Well, goodbye Mr. Potter."

"Yes, have a nice afternoon." He smiled at Emily. And they began to walk away.

Suddenly the girl looked back, remembering something. "Good luck with your girlfriend!" She called back. "When you tell her you're going on the trip too."

Harry almost laughed out loud, but with much effort, managed to refrain. "Thank you, I'll do my best." He waved and she waved back before walking away with her mother.

He chuckled, feeling a bit more light-hearted than before. Wondering to himself exactly why fate brought him to meet this little girl. Deciding that it didn't matter _why, _as long as his fate was still capable of pleasant surprises.

00000

He stayed in town for a long time. Walking through the park, from shop to shop. By the time he decided it was finally time to go home, it was long past nightfall.

When he got back Draco was nowhere to be seen but Harry could hear him on the upper level. Likely in the library, putting in some important avoidance time.

Harry grabbed a drink from the kitchen, and then made his way upstairs to check on Teddy. He was sleeping soundly in his bassinette. He ran his fingers down the baby's soft cheek and kissed the top of his head. Making sure the baby monitor was on before he closed the door.

He thought about talking to Draco. He thought about throwing himself to his knees and apologizing but instead he went to bed and thought, if Draco wanted to talk to him, he would.

It didn't make it any less lonely though, getting into a bed alone which he shared so peacefully the night before. He wished Draco was here. He wished he understood the man. He wished for a lot of things.

Just as he closed his eyes to sleep, something startled them awake again.

"I'm sorry I'm a selfish, manipulative brat." A soft voice came from the doorway. Harry looked over immediately to see Draco, almost completely silhouetted, standing there with his arms crossed. His face was soft and warm looking; he wasn't trying to start another fight.

"Don't apologise to me Malfoy, it doesn't suit you." In the dim light, Harry could see him smile and drop his head to hide it. So he smiled back.

"You're probably right." Draco sighed and slowly uncrossed him arms.

"I didn't mean to flip on you today. I was just scared."

"I know." Draco said so softly.

There was a long pause but it was so comfortable and so settling Harry almost never wanted to break it.

"So are you going or staying?"

"Do you mean am I staying in this country, or am I staying in your bed tonight?"

"I…I don't know." His throat felt like it was constricting and his stomach was flipping.

Draco sauntered over and Harry swallowed as he moved. The other man climbed on the bed, so slowly, making his way to have either arm at the side of Harry's head. It felt like the temperature in the room rose considerably and Harry's cock twitched as Draco lowered his mouth to Harry's ear.

"I'm staying."

At that Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him flush against his chest. His mind was so conflicted right now, he didn't know what to do. Deep down, he knew Draco wouldn't leave, at least not yet. But that didn't quell the fear in his heart, the concern for this man's safety.

He wanted to shout at him_. _He wanted for them to pack their bags, say their goodbyes and run to safety. He wanted to tell Draco he was being stupid, selfish. He wanted to tell him no. But he brought his lips to this other man's, inwardly screaming _yes._

"Fuck." He moaned as their bodies writhed together. Fuck he needed this.

They slowly peeled off their clothes, taking their time. This wasn't rushed, it was even. It was easy.

Draco trailed his lips down Harry's neck, his chest, his stomach. Every muscle jumped under Draco's tongue. He was so hard, so needing this. Finally Draco reached his cock, ghosting a breath over it. He watched Draco watching him as he lowered his tongue down the bottom of his shaft, tracing the vain so lightly all the way to the tip.

This was slow and that was okay. It was about pleasure. It was about Draco giving this to him.

He wrapped his lips around the head, and Harry let out a deep moan. So, so slowly Harry gasped as Draco took him in his mouth, inch by inch. Draco was humming a moan of his own, causing vibrations to surge through Harry's body. He wanted nothing more than to lift his hips into that incredibly wet, hot mouth but he was stilled, immobilized. It was magic without magic, he was powerless.

It was so, _so good._

Suddenly Draco stopped and Harry was almost grateful. He didn't want to come yet. He didn't want this to end.

Draco made his way back up to Harry's neck, moaning and biting his neck. "_I want you to fuck me_." He whispered.

Harry could have come just from that. How could this man have such an effect on him?

He rolled them over so that he was lying between Draco's legs. He paused and Draco reached up to run his hands all over Harry's chest. He wanted this. They both wanted this. They _needed _it.

Reaching over to his bedside table, Harry grabbed a small bottle of lube. He poured some on his hand and then closed it, throwing it to the corner of the bed.

Slowly he leaned down to kiss this other man. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's back, trying to pull him impossibly close.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he gently slid one finger into Draco's entrance, slowly stroking his cock with the other hand. Draco gasped, breaking the kiss and resting his head back onto the pillow.

He slipped in another finger, pumping his cock harder and Draco was almost losing it, his body tensing. "Harry, _now."_

At that, he drew back his hand and positioned himself at Draco's entrance. He felt a moment's hesitation and looked into Draco's eyes for reassurance. He certainly found it there and more.

Taking a deep breath he slid his cock into Draco as slowly as he could possibly manage. Almost collapsing from the pleasure he felt from that incredible tightness.

Panting heavily he looked at Draco who was biting his lip, eyebrows knitted together. "Does it hurt?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, but for fuck's sake don't stop." He almost cried out. He wrapped his legs around Harry's hips, drawing him further inside, impossibly deep, impossibly good.

"_Oh god."_ He couldn't decipher whose moans were whose anymore. They mingled together in a symphony of pleasure. It was incredible, it was beautiful.

Draco's face looked significantly more relaxed now as he closed his eyes, head thrown back again. "_Yes."_

Gradually they picked up the pace, sliding in and out. He couldn't possibly get enough of this; it was all he ever wanted.

It didn't take long, they were both nearing their edge and Draco was coming first, clenching all his muscles around Harry, pulling him in even deeper, even tighter. Harry felt his own orgasm coming as Draco let out a cry and spilled between their torsos.

The sight of Draco there, so exposed, so open, so free…it was enough. It was more than enough. He buried his face into the crook of Draco's neck and muffled a cry against his shoulder, coming inside of Draco, feeling so good.

He pulled out and rolled to the side, both of them not letting go of the other. Catching their breath.

They stayed there for a long time. Enjoying the beautiful silence.

After a few more moments passed he whispered, "I don't want to lose you, Draco."

He brought Draco's face close to his own. Pressing their foreheads together. Draco held Harry so tightly around the waist it was almost as if he were hanging on for dear life.

Harry stroked his hair, his face. Trying to bring him closer. His heart beat frantically. He was falling, undeniably far and undeniably fast for this man.

For as long as Draco was holding on to Harry for dear life, Harry would never let him go.

00000


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Oh this took forever to write. Really really sorry it took so long. Don't forget to leave me a review after the chapter; they motivate me to write faster! Though I do promise the next one won't take so long.

00000

Chapter 8, "Breathe"

"Oh Harry, I didn't know you'd be coming by!" Hermione was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, reading the _Prophet_.

"Yeah sorry, I would have used the front door but it's pouring outside."

She was playing music in the CD player Harry had bought her and Ron as a moving present. The song was soft and elegant. Very Hermione.

"It's no problem; you know you're always welcome to drop by. Ron's not in I'm afraid, he's gone with George to the shop actually."

Harry noticed the newspaper. "You're still reading _the Prophet _are you? I gave up on that months ago."

"There's no harm in keeping up to date."

"Anything noteworthy?"

"Not really. Same old sugar coated 'acts of bravery' as always."

"Figured."

Harry made his way across the room to look out the window, at the gentle rain and the way the sun managed to peak through it at times.

Hermione sat back down on the couch and was picking up the paper again. "Everything okay, Harry?"

"Yeah. Yeah it's okay. It's just strange, you know? How beautiful something as simple as rain can be." He stared out, past his reflection looking back at him. He looked over his shoulder at Hermione and she was looking at him strangely. "Sorry, I've just been noticing these things lately."

"What else?"

"I don't know…everything. I think…I think I know why I never saw it before."

"Saw what?"

"How beautiful the world is."

There was a long pause when neither of them said anything. Then Hermione spoke again. "And why do you see it now?"

Harry stared out the window for a while longer before deciding he wasn't going to answer her. Instead he turned back and made his way over to the couch. "You didn't have some Auror's visiting, did you?"

She furrowed her brow. "No, why?"

Harry sighed. "Because I had to use your name when trying to explain to them why I had breakfast set for two."

She still looked confused. "Harry, what are you talking about?"

"Someone saw me with Draco a few months ago. They recognized me, they recognized him. They told the Auror's and now they have been searching for him at my house."

Her eyes went wide. "Did they find anything?"

"No but they might come snooping around again. They might even contact you, so be on the lookout."

She searched his face for a long time but he couldn't look her in the eye. He could tell she was holding back from saying what she wanted to.

"So how is Draco?"

Harry did look at her then. "Fine."

She sighed. "I meant…how are _you _and Draco."

Harry's eyes flitted away from her then. "Uh, I…good. We're good. We're…I don't know what we are."

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath. "Well some stuff happened."

He looked at her but she was just waiting for him to continue.

"Okay…uh we, we had a fight, and then we kissed." He watched as she raised her eyebrows. "And that led to… stuff."

"Still so articulate you are."

Harry laughed a little. And she awkwardly smiled.

"So are you two together?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I honestly don't know where we stand…but whatever I had been feeling these past few months seem to be mutual for the most part. He's still a complete asshole at times though."

"He'll probably always be an asshole. It's in his blood. But that doesn't mean you can't like him. There are things about Ron I can't stand, but you learn to live with them. You have to adapt yourself accordingly in order to meet each other's needs."

Harry nodded and then suddenly dropped his head to his hands. "Oh god…"

"What?"

"I just can't believe I'm trying to work out a relationship with Draco Malfoy. I don't think that fact will ever sink in."

She stared at him for a long time, apparently deep in thought.

He watched as her face lit up into a smile and she got to her feet, pulling Harry with her. "Dance with me."

"What…Why?"

"Because I feel like it. And I've just noticed that we need to dance more."

Harry shrugged and they easily fell into a gentle sway with the soft music.

"Look at us. So respectively domestic. Who would have guessed?"

Harry smiled.

"You know," She continued. "There was a time when I thought it would be you and I together in the end."

Harry looked at her in shock. "Really?" She just smiled back. "When?"

"Oh, a few times. When we first met I had a mad crush on you." Her cheeks were turning red but she was laughing. Harry just stared in amazement. "Oh, and that other time in third year."

Harry thought back to look for any signs of this but he just drew blanks. "You hid it well."

She nodded and then she spoke again softly. "And when Ron left. In the forest." She threw her head back in the air and giggled. "I thought 'Well, that's it then. I'm stuck with Harry forever!'"

"Always nice to know I was somebody's plan B." Harry laughed.

She smiled. "Yes, I ended up with my plan A and you ended up with your what? Plan Z?"

"Oh trust me; he was never part of the plan."

She got quiet again. "And what about your plan A? Have you abandoned it?" She gave him a meaningful look. "Do you think if Draco never came along, you would still be with her?"

"Ginny?" He thought carefully about that for a moment. "Possibly…Maybe after a few months had passed. We probably would have gotten together again."

"Did you love her?"

"I'll always love her. If Draco and I… if he hadn't come along…" He paused to think. "I can see myself with Ginny. I can see us getting married and having lots of kids and growing old. But all that's changed now. He wasn't part of the plan."

She paused for a moment, clearly thinking whether or not to ask the next question. "Do you love him?"

Harry looked at her and she looked back. He knew what to say. It was right on the tip of his tongue and it was going to spill out whether he wanted it to or not.

"Yes." He blinked. Not surprised in the least but still breathless.

She nodded. Also not surprised. "Do you see a future with him too?"

"I see…I know what I want to see. I want to see him having some trial and being found innocent. I want to see us staying together for…a long long time. I want to see us raising Teddy…" Tears started to well in his eyes.

"It could happen you know? Let's say…Let's say he is captured. Let's say they find him and they do have a trial. We could fight it! With Harry Potter on our side, that's bound to count for something."

Harry smiled wanly. "Maybe you're right. I just don't know."

00000

"Draco?" Harry called out from where he apparated into his den, only to be answered by silence.

He found him sitting on the floor in the drawing room, leaning on the wall and staring at the family tapestry. Bottle of firewhiskey half empty in his grasp.

Draco looked up at him and didn't say anything.

"You've found the stash of firewhiskey I see."

Draco still didn't say anything, just looked away.

"Why are you drinking?" Harry waited but got no reply. He waited for a long time but Draco just took another sip. "And where's Teddy?"

"He's…He's with his grandmother." Draco stated indignantly.

"Did she come by to get him? Why?" Harry took a step further but Draco glared at him.

"I don't know." He took another sip. "Maybe she was lonely. Or maybe she didn't want a fucking Death Eater around her grandson."

Harry's eyes flickered to the exposed Dark Mark on Draco's forearm. The one he worked hard to cover up, even sometimes in Harry's presence. "I'm sure she just wanted to have him for a few nights…Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Fuck you Potter, of course I haven't." He said while looking Harry dead in the eyes and taking another swig.

"Uh, okay _Malfoy_. Come on. Let's get you to bed." Harry approached Draco, holding out his hand. Reluctantly, the other man took it and sighed heavily. Draco was drunker than he looked, because he could barely walk. Harry wrapped an arm around his waist so Draco could lean most of his weight on Harry and they began to walk upstairs.

"Why are you helping me?" Draco slurred so low Harry could barely hear it.

_Because you're sad. Because you're in a mess you don't know how to get out of. Because I found you in front of your own family tree, drinking in order to forget the very people who put you in this mess. _

"Maybe because you're piss drunk and probably wouldn't stop drinking without my divine intervention." Harry smiled.

"Oh ha-ha, are you always this funny, Potter." Draco dead-panned.

"Only when it annoys you."

Either Draco was ignoring him or he simply forgot to reply. They reached the bedroom successfully and Harry began to let Draco go so that he could grab the man some pyjamas before Draco grabbed his shirt, pulling him back.

"Whoa, where are you going, handsome?"

"To…get you some clothes…" Harry swallowed, feeling slightly nervous.

Draco moved so that his face was very close to Harry's. He could smell the firewhiskey on his breath. "And what could we _possibly_ need clothes for?"

Harry laughed a little. "Sleeping."

"Come _on _Potter, I want…I need to…" He tried to finish but he was having trouble keeping his balance, and his train of thought. So he settled for groping Harry instead, wherever his hands could reach.

"Draco." Harry sighed while grabbing the other man's wrists. "Not tonight, okay? You're drunk."

"So? Come on, it's okay." Draco went to kiss Harry again but missed, so he just ran his lips down Harry's cheek and neck.

"No…if we were either both drunk, or both sober that would be a different story."

"Don't be so fucking chivalrous for once in your life." Draco pulled away, trying desperately to pull Harry to bed. "Just…come into bed."

Harry followed, fully intending to just sleep. But once they were underneath the covers, Draco was still persisting. He ran his hands sloppily all over Harry again. Pressing his body up desperately against him. Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Draco looked wounded.

"Because you're so cute." Harry smiled.

"Fuck you, I'm trying to be sexy." Draco dropped his head exasperatedly to Harry's shoulder.

"You're always fucking sexy." Harry said, nudging Draco's face with his nose.

"Then why don't you want to have sex with me?"

Harry cupped his hand on Draco's face. "Of course I do, just not tonight okay? It's late, and you're wasted, and I'm not."

Draco removed himself from Harry, lying down on his back. "You just don't want me. And why would you? Merlin knows I'm horrible for you."

"Draco, shut up, you know that's not true."

"Maybe I don't. Maybe I need to be reminded."

Harry could feel himself being manipulated by this man. He was surprised to find himself more than willing to play along.

"This is me reminding you. I want you." Harry whispered.

"Then fuck me. Right now." Quickly, he was back on top of Harry again, whispering in his ear. "Fuck me, Potter. Or are you too scared?"

Oh, he did not like the sound of that challenge. Harry nearly growled as he grabbed the man by his waist, reversing their positions so that Harry was on top. They kissed roughly for a long time, grinding their bodies.

Draco let out a deep moan as Harry pressed their hard cocks together. He adjusted their position so that he could hear that moan again. Even through the material of their pants it seemed both of them wouldn't need any more than this for release.

They continued, grinding hard, kissing harder.

"Tell me you want me, Potter." Draco moaned between kisses.

Harry didn't reply, going mad with this sudden desire.

Draco grabbed his face between his hands, suddenly seeming very sober. "_Tell me_." He pleaded. And Harry thought with a start that maybe this wasn't a mind-game. Maybe Draco really was insecure, scared. Maybe he was completely lost without some sort of reassurance.

Draco still held Harry's face tightly, searching his eyes, and Harry was in no mood to deny him anything. "I fucking _want you _Malfoy." He groaned out and Draco's grip only tightened as he let out a final cry, with Harry soon to follow.

They stayed there for a while, sweaty. Just looking at each other before Draco broke out into smile and said, "Good." And then his head hit the pillow and he was nearly asleep. Harry smiled and watched as the eyes behind their lids flickered gently.

Harry, not wanting either of them to be uncomfortable, stripped Draco of his clothes and then himself before curling around Draco to lean his head on the other man's bare chest.

For a while he just stayed like that, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, the slow beating of his heart.

His eyes rose to the exposed forearm with the symbol he had learned to hate so desperately.

How poetically ironic is it, that it should be emblazoned on the arm of a man he had grown to love.

00000

Days passed and then weeks. Life remained much the same as it had. Quiet, worried. Filled with tension and sweet release. Andromeda took Teddy more often which was both a blessing and burden, as it was nice to have the free time but also made Harry miss having him around.

When September came Harry, as well as many others, grew restless. It felt strange not going back to Hogwarts. Shopping for supplies in Diagon Alley. But he was used to restlessness by now and carried on.

Life with Draco proved to be, if nothing else, difficult. As was hiding their relationship from others. They both knew it would have to come out eventually. Draco, for one, thought it should be sooner rather than later. But then again, it wasn't Draco's family they would have to deal with. The Weasley's were the best and only long-term support system Harry had ever known. He didn't know what they would think. Especially Ron and Ginny. He was ashamed of himself for being so terrified.

"What are you so afraid of?" Draco asked one night over dinner.

"I don't know…That they'll kill me?"

"Bullshit. It's not like the fear of death has stopped you before."

Harry sighed. "Okay, I'm afraid they'll stop loving me. Or that they'll look at me differently. Like I won't be Harry to them anymore."

"Granger doesn't look at you differently, and she knows."

"Whatever happened to you trying to use first names?"

"Don't deflect, I see right through it." Draco looked into his eyes and Harry shrugged. "Listen, you've been through hell and back for these people. I think they can forgive you for being _gay_." Harry still wouldn't look him in the eyes. "You already broke up with the Weaslette- sorry-_Ginny,_ and she still talks to you. Obviously if she can get past that, she can get past anything."

"I don't know…what about Ron? What about his parents…"

"Harry. They will be surprised. Hell, they'll be shocked. And probably a little angry that it just so happens you went gay for _me._ But they won't stop loving you. If they do, then they probably never truly loved you in the first place." He said before pausing for a moment. "And if you don't suck it up and stop sulking, sooner or later I will have to kill you myself." He drawled.

Harry smiled but he knew he wouldn't be able to do it yet. There was a time for this, and it was not anytime soon. At least that's what he told himself. He found that Draco wouldn't bring it up if he didn't so they continued to remain a secret.

It was only when they would have visitors. Like Hermione and Ron, or Andromeda. When they had to pretend like they were still living together simply for convenience and nothing more. That it would become hard.

Even harder still when the rest of the Weasley's managed to find out that Draco was staying with Harry. It was mid-September when Molly had come popping in with Ginny soon to follow, only to find a Malfoy sitting on Harry's couch, reading a book.

Harry, for the first time in his life, got the enjoyment of seeing Molly Weasley speechless.

"It's okay, don't worry, I invited him here." He hurriedly explained that he'd reluctantly befriended Draco and was hiding him here. Ginny remained silent and Molly looked sceptical.

But after Harry's explanation and insistence that Draco was an innocent man who was merely a victim of circumstance, she seemed to relax.

Draco was on his feet, looking incredibly uncomfortable around Molly's strong demeanour. Harry noticed with great surprise when Ginny caught Draco's eyes and he had to look away almost immediately, before seeking out Harry's. Harry wanted to proclaim "Look whose scared now?" But he felt the timing slightly inappropriate.

Naturally it was only a matter of time before the whole Weasley family knew of Draco's residence in Harry's house. Not one of them liked the idea, but they knew how to keep a secret within its confines.

And so it was. September passed and the summer was over. With October came a cold breeze and an even colder realization. Draco and Harry spent as much time together as they could. Both somehow knowing, feeling that their time could be cut short at any moment.

It was late one evening, as the sun was setting and Harry found Draco sitting on the back balcony, shivering as he watched the orange sky. Harry brought out a blanket and wrapped it around Draco's shoulders before turning to go back inside.

"Harry, wait. Where are you going?"

"Inside, I thought you might want to be alone for a while."

Draco smiled. "There's plenty of time for that later. Come sit with me, what else have you got to do? Fix that ridiculous haircut of yours?"

Harry gave Draco a little shove as he sat down. "My hair is not ridiculous. You try dealing with it."

"Hmm, don't have to." He pointed a finger to his own face. "Already perfect."

"Were you always so vain, or is this some attempt to be charming?"

"Depends." Draco fake yawned and put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Is it working?"

Harry sighed and let his head drop to Draco's shoulder. "Obviously." He admitted.

He closed his eyes before looking out to the sunset. He took in a breath and for once in his life, let himself do just that. Breathe.

00000


End file.
